The Coming
by Hejin57
Summary: The ultimate crossover! Tons of characters from games, media and other places all living in one world. And when the Great Old Ones, Cthulhu and etc, are on their way to their world, it's up to all these assorted characters to defend it! R&R!
1. Part 1

Hello reader.

This story revolves around a world of my creation. It has no name, and it is a world outside our universe. In this world, I am the Creator, almost omnipotent in a sense, with vast reality-altering powers. I bring a vast majority of beings of all types from my world, ranging from movies, games, comic books, etc. They include so many that you've heard of I can't even count them.

And so, these stories involve all of these beings co-existing in one world. Interesting, right? I know I sound like I'm ripping off of Bleedman's comics(read them if you don't know what I'm talking about) but I actually had stories for this in my head before I even read it.

But when you think about it, there are limitless possibilities. Think of a world like ours, except populated by characters from media, games and everything else you can think of. And I mean everything. All co-existing in one world. This may have been done many times before, but I hope to make this specific one a little unique.

So, I know this sounds really weird, but it give it a chance. Here we go then...

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that are from media, books and games. Just so we all know.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was time. The Creator looked onto the vastness of his world. It had always been full of life, since the eons ago when it first came into being. In truth, it really had never existed at all.

At one point in time, the multi-verses themselves had merged. This merge only took place for a mere moment, before the multi-verses split back. They were once again their own, but they created something new. From the merge, emerged an alternate universe, one where an extraordinary thing had happened.

From across the multi-verse, the beings that inhabited each of their own universes had been put into a single reality. Parallel, but exact, versions of themselves had been put into this new reality, yet their original selves stayed in their original universe. It was as the Creator had wanted.

The Creator. That was but a name. His real name, Kareem El-amrani, was the name he had been born with. Ever since he had obtained the reality-shaping powers from entering and leaving the void in time and space that was the Unreality, he had decided to use them to create his own world. One where beings of all types roamed.

Sonic The Hedgehog. The Rowdy Ruff Boys. The infamous Kids Next Door. The menagerie of beings from a place called "Halloween Town". A few well-known Pokemon trainers. The great Tal'Set, more commonly known by the title, Turok, Son of Stone. The child genius Dexter. To name a few. The Creator had decide to take every little thing that had ever entered his thoughts, or that he had drawn on a piece of paper, or that he himself had created, and place them all in one planet. One world that would be his dominion. But that would come to an end. Because soon, they would come.

From beyond time and space, the Great Old Ones, horrible and ancient alien entities that had been imprisoned deep in the cosmos, were coming. They had found his world, and they intended to take it as their new world, feasting on the life that roamed on it in the process. And the Creator could not fight them directly. He would have to put his trust into his creations, lest his world and all that live upon it come to an end.

Sonic was tired. For once.

He had been running all day, from the only person who had the charisma and tenacity to keep up with him. You guessed it. Amy Rose.

He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead, something that came to the blue hedgehog almost never, as he lounged underneath the safety of a tree in the middle of the Great City.

_Great City….not what I would name it_, he thought. That's what the Creator had named it. It was the home of the various people and things that lived on this world. The Great City stretched for miles upon miles, and everyone you could think of lived in it. Just the other day, Sonic had been in a race against Dexter. Sonic chuckled a bit underneath the shade of the tree, mostly because of the fact that the kid thought he had created a robot fast enough to beat Sonic in a race. Boy, had he been wrong. For all his brains, Dexter could not make something to beat Sonic in a race. Sonic was still the fastest thing alive on this world.

The blue hedgehog lounged underneath the tree, beginning to wonder where Amy had gone to search for him. On the street across from him, various familiar faces could be seen left and right. The Rowdy Ruff Boys; Brick, Boomer and Butch, were playing tag against each other above the asphalt street, darting through the air like fireflies. They always liked showing off their powers in front of everyone else. Jack Skellington was walking across the street, holding hands with his one true love, Sally. Behind them, Mandark, Dexter's rival, sneered at the sight of them holding hands.

_He's only mad because he can't get a girlfriend_, Sonic thought, chuckling at the same time.

Sonic was supposed to actually be going to meet up Dexter, in his not-so secret laboratory, except to his completely oblivious parents. Dexter was saying something about how he had made a new animal repellent which would keep Amy away from him. Sonic was considering using it, but considering was the key word. Even then, although Dexter was a good friend of his, Sonic was beginning to suspect the little genius boy had a very strange attraction to Amy Rose.

For now, he didn't really want to think much about her, and instead continued to watch the three boys flying above the nearby street.

"You're too slow, Butch!", Boomer shouted back to his brother as he flew away from him, the green-eyed boy behind him speeding up to catch him. Boomer stuck his tongue out at his brother, which only made the green Rowdy Ruff boy even more infuriated. He rocketed towards him, anger in his eyes.

"You're gonna eat your words, Boomer!", Butch roared as he got closer and closer to his brother, green smoke appearing from where he had flown past. Boomer saw his brother about to catch him as he looked back, and panic swept over his face. As he turned to face his front again, he saw a familiar red hat….

Brick caught him in a noogie, right in mid-air. The red-hat wearing boy rubbed hard on his blond brother's hair, disheveling it as his brother struggled to break free of his grip.

"Let go, Brick!", Boomer protested, but the red Rowdy Ruff wouldn't let go.

"Sorry, but I just can't resist!", Brick stated, rubbing down harder on his brother's head. As he laughed, and Boomer cried in protest, they both had failed to notice Butch speeding towards them. With a smack, the green boy slammed into the other two, and the three went catapulting into the ground, almost hitting Sonic under his tree.

"Watch it, you three!" he said as he brushed dust off himself from the impact. "The last thing I need is to be squashed because you guys don't know how to control yourselves!"

"Hey, this was all Brick's fault!", Boomer said, and his brother punched him on the shoulder in response.

"If you knew how to actually fly, we would still be in the air!" Butch stated, and Boomer leapt on him in anger.

"Why don't you go kiss Buttercup like you want to?" Boomer said mockingly, as he and Butch tussled on the ground.

"That's it!", Butch said as the three fought each other, rolling around as the punched, kicked and bit. Sonic had heard enough, and he left the three to kill each other.

Unfortunately, his luck had run out by this time, and as he left the shade of the tree, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Soooonnnniiiiiccc!!!!", Amy Rose almost screamed out, so loud Sonic was sure the whole city could hear. Before he could even move, she was on him, like a tiger she pounced. He was pinned, but to her surprise, she got up off him shortly after.

"Sorry about that.", Amy said, twiddling her thumbs in slight embarrassment at her out burst. "I just got a little over excited at seeing you…."

"This is why I run from you, Amy!" Sonic shouted back at her, anger beginning to rise in him. "I'm not something to hug and crush to death all the time! A little space would be appreciated." Normally, Sonic might not have minded Amy's demeanor. In fact, he was almost beginning to like it. But today, he wasn't necessarily in a good mood.

"Sorry….I was only trying to be nice." Amy said, and Sonic could almost see tears beginning to well in the pink hedgehog's eyes. Before he could say anything, to comfort her, to reassure her, the sky cracked with noise.

As if at once, all of the inhabitants of the city looked up at the sky in unison. It had become a dark color, like a sickly green. It was moving, and the clouds were going back and forth, forming into a strange sign. Once they had finished, they were now a strange, incomplete star. The sign of R'lyeh.

"….And what kind of strange phenomenon is this?" Dexter said in his lab, looking through one of his various telescopic devices, examining this strange symbol. He finally realized what it was, knocking a few beakers on a table next to him on the floor from pure shock.

As the sign flared red in the sky, a voice could be heard in the mind of every inhabitant on the world. It began distant, but rose in volume shortly. It was the voice of the Creator, and he spoke in the minds of them all.

"That is the sign of R'lyeh. The Great Old Ones are coming to this world. Unless something is done to stop them, all you know will be gone forever in their wake." the Creator said, in the mind of every single being on his world.

____________________________________________________________________________-

So there's Part 1. Hope you liked it. More to come, and for your information, some parts will indeed be longer than others. And if you're also wondering, there are so many more possibilities for this world even when this story ends. This is going to be a blast writing.


	2. Part 2

Hello reader! Part 2 here! Read and review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The Creator's voice flowed through the minds of every living thing on the world. They seemed to all understand what he had told them, but many of them had doubts. Some, like Fox McCloud, had heard of these "Great Old Ones", and immediately knew the danger they posed on the Creator's world. McCloud, along with the rest of his crew, lived at the outskirts of the Great City, in their ship, the Great Fox, which had been modified into a home on the surface.

Others, like Ash Ketchum, had difficulty understanding what the Creator was talking about. To the young Pokemon trainer, who had still yet to understand puberty, "Great Old Ones" were not things he had heard of him.

And even more, like Godzilla, the great kaiju, did not exactly know what the Creator had told him, but he had a feeling he would be needed to defend this world. The huge monster waited, swimming underneath the vast sea that was beside the Great City, until he would be called upon to emerge.

And finally, there were those, like Mandark, Dexter's ever present rival, who doubted the words of the Creator. In his twisted mind, Mandark believed that the utter thought of the Great Old Ones, alien beings whom he had even studied through old texts and hieroglyphs, was absurd. But this was nothing new, because Mandark had always despised the Creator, mostly due to the fact he felt that he felt hated, by almost everyone in Great City.

Sonic scratched his head after hearing this sudden message from the Creator. Beside him, Amy wondered also what exactly he had meant.

"What do you suppose are "Great Old Ones?" the blue hedgehog asked Amy, who shrugged, and was obviously just as confused as he was. This was how the Creator was always like. Very discrete and never clear with whatever he said. But no one had actually seen or spoken to the Creator. He never made himself shown. Ever. Sonic kind of hated that.

"I don't understand", Amy said, her green eyes full of confusion, "What is this guy talking about? What does this Creator mean when he says "all you know will be gone forever in their wake?" Amy looked scared, at least from Sonic's point of view. As much as he never wanted to admit it, he did in fact have something for the girl, whether he wanted to admit to anyone or not.

"That's what I'd like to know…." Sonic replied, still wondering what the heck was going on. From across the street, the two hedgehogs, along with the three Rowdy Ruff boys behind them, watched as various people they knew gathered. A podium had been set up, and they could see a tiny figure getting up on it.

Sonic and Amy, along with Brick, Boomer and Butch, who nervously seemed to be tagging along behind them, approached the area where everyone had been gathering.

Edd, Ed and Eddy were close to the back, each boy sucking on jaw breakers as they waited for whatever was happening to begin. Sonic admired their carefree attitudes, especially that of Ed. On the other hand, Sonic had still not forgiven Eddy for the time in which he tried to swindle Tails out of a Chaos Emerald.

Also in the crowd, Sonic could spot more familiar faces. Jack, or more known as Samurai Jack, stood silently, his hand on his sword, as if ready to strike at anything at any moment. Brick, which, with his 6 year-old mind, understood little of what the Creator had said, but suspected Jack knew. He had always been a fan of Jack.

The red-eyed boy tugged on Jack's sleeve as he stood beside him in the crowd, hoping that the samurai wouldn't cut his head off in response. He merely looked down, his expression a bit serious, but acknowledging Brick as he spoke.

"You wouldn't happen to know what this is all about, would you, Jack?" Brick asked, as innocently as he could muster. The samurai looked right into Brick's eyes, answering his question in a serious yet calm tone.

"I would like to know that myself. It seems we are about to find out." Jack said, pointing at the podium at the front, where Dexter was, waiting for the crowd to be at attention. They began to quiet, and the Rowdy Ruff Boys flew up above the heads of those who were taller than them, to get a better view. Beside them, their longtime rivals, and recently friends, the Power Puff Girls, swayed in the air as they too floated up.

"Hi Boomer!" Bubbles, the blue-eyed, sweet member of the three, practically yelled out as she pounced on the boy, almost causing both of them to fall back to the ground. Her shout caused the entire crowd to turn, and up in front, Dexter looked very annoyed. Boomer blushed the brightest of reds, and next to him, he could hear his brothers holding laughter under their breath.

"Excuse me, Boomer." Dexter said from his podium, the small microphone attached to it amplifying his voice. "If you would please let me continue, so I can explain to everyone what exactly is going on here!" Dexter stated, his accent thick. Boomer nodded, and the young red-haired boy in the front began his speech.

"Hello my fellow…." Dexter struggled to look for a word to describe the group, seeing that many weren't human, and Jack Skellington wasn't even alive. He coughed, ignoring his sentence and continuing anyway.

"Never mind. The reason you are all here is so I can explain to those who need explaining.", the little genius, who began feeling a little pompous at the moment, began pacing back and forth as he talked, with his right hand gesturing as he spoke. Mandark rolled his eyes, and Sonic sighed in annoyance.

"As this, Creator, or whoever he wants to call himself, has told us, something is coming to this world. These things, which are known as the Great Old Ones, are on their way to this world. That sign you all saw, was the sign of R'lyeh. It is a symbol of their coming.", Dexter continued, his glasses glinting against the sun as he paced.

"'Ey Dorkster!", a loud voice yelled out from the crowd, and it was from none other than Numbuh 4, a member of Sector V of the Kids Next Door. "Can you stop borin us all to death with your nerd speech, and just tell us what these really Oldy things ar'?

Numbuh 4's incompetence annoyed the genius, but he kept his cool and did not burst. In the crowd, he could see Mandark smiling evilly at him, and Dexter ignored him and Numbuh 4, continuing his speech.

"If you'd let me explain, I would tell you. The Great Old Ones are ancient and powerful alien creatures from beyond time and space. They are immense in size, each probably being at least close to the size of Godzilla."

Sonic remembered the kaiju that roamed the sea next to the city, and the hedgehog knew he would probably help them against these aliens.

"They are powerful in many ways. According to ancient texts I have studied, they each have powers both physical and mental. They are even said to drive some insane by merely looking upon them. They are cosmic forces to be reckoned with."

"And what do you suppose these things will do when they arrive, Dexter?", Amy exclaimed, surprising Sonic next to her.

"Well….that is quite simple, Amy….umm….", Dexter struggled to say, an obvious red creeping on his cheeks. Sonic sighed, and Knuckles, who was only a few feet away from him, laughed under his breath. Dexter realized what he was doing, and quickly regained his composure.

"It's really quite simple. Just as the Creator said, when they arrive here, everything will end. These things will wipe us all of the face of this world."

"WHAT????", Numbuh 4 yelled out, as he ran around in circles, panicking like a 4-year old. Beside him, Numbuh 2 snickered, and Numbuh 1 looked away in embarrassment.

"So you're saying…we're all going to die?" Timmy Turner asked out loud, and Dexter nodded silently. The boy's face changed into a look of utter fear, and above him, his two fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, embraced as they cried their eyes out.

Everyone seemed to go into shock. Shock, Lock and Barrel, who were normally unafraid of most things, were beginning to bawl into tears as they hugged each other goodbye. Cream held her Chao Cheese tightly, tears welling in her eyes. Shadow looked away from everyone, pretending as if he didn't care at all. Knuckles, who tried his best to remain strong and stone-faced, was caught by surprise by a crying Rouge, who tightly hugged the echidna as she let her tears out.

"This is the end then….", Sonic said, putting his head down. Next to him, he felt a presence move closer, until Amy had fully hugged him. He didn't push her away, but he kept his head down. He could hear her beginning to cry as well.

Suddenly, a boom of force could be heard that reverberated throughout the Great City. A flash of light exploded beside the crowd, and they looked to see what was happening. The light glowed bright, and when it finally began dying down, a figure could be seen bathed in it.

He was in normal garb, and he looked like he might be young, at least 17 years old. A regular black T-shirt, jeans, along green and black shoes was what he wore. On his tan face, black glasses sat, and his hair went up in a small afro. This was the Creator.

"Well, I've had enough with the god routine." this boy said, "I'm just going to be myself this time. The name's Kareem, and yes, I'm the Creator. And I'm here to help you all stop these aliens from coming and destroying this world of mine."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you haven't guessed yet, the Creator is myself. Great, ain't it?

And what's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and see....


	3. Part 3

Okay, readers. This part is really long. I mean really long. But it's a little rest and relaxation for everyone before the grim fight with the Great Old Ones that is coming up next. Don't kill me if I suck at describing people dancing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

From the looks on their faces, the Creator could obviously tell they were all in surprise by the mere sight of him. The three Eds had already let their jawbreakers slide out of their mouths, and Jack Skellington's head almost fell off his shoulders. In the instant the Creator had spoken, the entire crowd of assorted characters had stopped their various crying, bawling and panicking. The Creator smiled, or to be exact, Kareem smiled.

"You're….you're……the Creator!" Jack Skellington exclaimed, pointing as him as he fixed his head at the same time.

"Yes, I Am.", Kareem replied, stepping just a bit closer so everyone could see him, "Well, I never actually really created any of you. You just all happen to inhabit this world of mine, which is the only thing I actually created."

The Creator walked forth in front of the crowd, and they still seemed to be caught in awe at the sight of him. He was really nothing special, but he guessed that everyone probably imagined looking more like a god. As if testing his credibility, Kareem looked down to see that Boomer was poking him on the leg, checking to see if his hand would go right through. It didn't, and the Creator almost laughed out loud.

"Don't worry, I'm real. And I'm here to tell you of something else that is also very real.", the Creator continued, his expression turning quickly from a grin to a much more serious look. "As Dexter has already told all of you, the Great Old Ones are coming to this world. And they their intent is to take it as their new playground, wiping all life out in the process."

"Um….Mr. Kareem", Numbuh 3 said a in a low voice from the back, "Who are these Great Oldy things?" Dexter slapped his forehead from the fact he had already said that, while the Creator answered her question.

"As Dexter have said before, they're really huge aliens from outside time and space itself. I have only an idea of which are coming to this world, but I suspect the likes of Yog-Sothoth, Yig, Ithaqua, and Cthulhu, to name a few. By themselves, these beings are an already big enough threat, but I have bad news for you all." Kareem motioned his hands, and almost instantly, a reflective pool of energy appeared before him.

While everyone watched, he focused for a moment, and underneath his glasses, his eyes turned a golden yellow. Suddenly, an image could be seen in the pool, and at first, it looked like just a void in the vastness of space. A moment passed, and monstrous forms could soon be seen. They floated throughout the void, most of them comprised of bubbling matter that shifted and changed every moment. On many of these things, eyes formed and dissipated across their gel-like structures. There seemed to be hundreds of them, and Kareem made the image zoom out with a sleight of his hand, showing what looked like a tide of these monsters floating through space. Then, a few especially vast forms could be seen. One came in front of the screen, and it was something monstrous beyond comparison. It was a truly horrible thing, and it looked as if it was made of a black, dead tar. On its huge, changing mass, bubble-like, opaque eyes popped and grew along it. It was like ooze, but it seemed to look out towards the crowd with a malign intelligence. Suddenly, its eyes grew larger for a second, and it let out an unearthly shriek, one that even seemed to frighten the Creator. Then, he motioned his hand, and the reflective pool closed in an instant.

"What...was that?" a scared Shock feebly asked, as Barrel and Lock cowered behind her, shaking with fear at the sight of the creature. "Yog-Sothoth, I presume." Dexter answered a glint of fear in his eyes despite his efforts to stay as brave as he could.

"Mr. Creator, We're scared….we don't want to get eaten.", Cream said out loud, fear in the little rabbit's eyes, and her Chao had hidden itself in her arms. Kareem sighed in annoyance, and around him, everyone began to go into hysterics.

"We're all going to die!", Spongebob Squarepants cried out in panic, crying at the same time, but soaking up most of his own tears into his body. Dee Dee cried the loudest, causing those nearby to cover their ears or have their eardrums burst. Kareem began to get a little annoyed, and he waited for everyone to quiet down.

"Listen everyone." he tried to say, but they continued.

"I said listen." Everyone seemed to be ignoring the Creator, and he didn't like that. Dee Dee continued her extremely loud and annoying crying fit, and it was beginning to seriously get on Kareem's nerves.

"I said…..LISTEN!" Kareem yelled out, his voice amplifying, causing an draft of wind from the force and stopping everyone in their panic. "No one is going to die. Yet. If we all do what I say, we may be able to stop these things."

"Exactly how?" Fox interjected, raising an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow, these things will be arriving here, and they will begin plummeting from the planet's atmosphere. When that time comes, I will make all strong enough to fight them. Some of you will have your current powers increased by tenfold, and others…..will be instilled with abilities so they can help fight these things head on." the Creator told the group, causing a few to seemingly stop their panicking.

"You mean I'm going to get some super cool power?" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, his voice full of excitement.

"Some of you will, and some of you won't.", the Creator responded, "It depends who needs it and who doesn't it. But that's not important right now. Right now, you're all going to relax. The last thing I need is for everyone to be crying like the world is going to end."

"But you said that it-", Tails attempted to say, but he was cut off by Kareem.

"Forgot what I said. Forgot it all. In fact, forgot you heard anything about these Great Old Ones at all." the Creator stated, and as he wanted, everyone seemed to forget what he had said. What Dexter had revealed to them. It was as if it had been pulled out of their thoughts completely. The Creator didn't really like having to make them all forget, but he really didn't want them all worried before the battle. And he knew, this one would be their greatest yet.

"So, I've decided that you guys should all have a little fun today! Because since we all know we've got big things coming tomorrow, I think something is in order." Kareem flashed a smile as he said this. It was almost a fake one in a sense, because as much as he didn't want to say it, or even think it, he had a feeling they weren't going to succeed tomorrow. He was going to lose everyone and everything on this world. The Creator shook his doubt away, and remembered who he was. He remembered he was supposed to be looking up, not down. The Creator motioned his hand towards the collection of trees and land to his left. As everyone watched, his eyes began to glow again, and something began to form in the plot of land. Energy pulsated from the spot, until finally, a blast of light exploded from the ground.

It caught the crowd of characters by surprise, many shielding their eyes from the blast. When the light lessened, something grand was now in its place.

It was a large hall, completely black. Inside, lights of all types of colors could be seen peeking out of its entrance. And from where everyone stood, music could faintly be heard as well. Dance music.

"I figured someone around here knows how to dance. At least, I think so.", the Creator said out loud, purposely trying to instill some reverse psychology into everyone.

"Well, I certainly do.", Jack Skellington said, and beside him, so Sally looked at him awkwardly. "I don't really dance much…." Sally began to say, her voice drifting off from embarrassment.

"Then you must try it! Come on!" Jack replied, grabbing Sally by the hand, and pulling her along with him as he quickly moved towards the entrance of the hall. It wasn't long before the others followed, mostly due to curiosity and boredom. There wasn't all that much to do around Great City anyway.

Sonic entered after many others, and Amy was close behind him. What they both saw made them look around in awe. It was a huge area, bigger than any interior space they had seen. Colored lights flashed left and right, bathing the hall in their rays. Above, a huge disco-ball hung from the ceiling, light shining brightly off its reflective surface. Ahead of the two hedgehogs, there were those who seemed to already be having the time of their lives. The Rowdy Ruff Boys, always ones to show off, were close to the middle of the dance floor, air guitar-playing completely out of tune of the music that was playing. Jack and Sally were in the middle, dancing slowly, but doing so with elegance at the same time. Various others were sitting on nearby seats that situated around a few long, black tables.

"They look like they're having fun, Sonic." Amy told the blue hedgehog, alluding to Jack and Sally. It obviously annoyed her that Sonic didn't seem to get the hint she wanted to dance with him, as he walked over to talk to Dexter, who was watching those dancing and taking notes intently. On the far side, right below the disco ball, a DJ stand had been set up. Of course, the Creator had taken the liberty to be the DJ, and he grinned as he looked at his I-Pod Touch connected through its dock to the stereo system. For now, everyone seemed to be having a good time in his eyes.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were ignoring everyone else with their air-guitar playing, until they got dragged into slow dancing with the three Power Puff Girls. Brick groaned, trying to escape Blossom's grip. Butch was about to vomit, forcing himself to keep it down as he danced around with Buttercup. Boomer, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying this, dancing right in tune with Bubbles. Behind them, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 passed by, and Numbuh 4 gave Butch a look of understanding as he was caught in the Japanese girl's embrace. The song "Even The Nights Are Better" by the band Air Supply was playing, and the Creator smiled evilly as he raised the volume.

High in the air, almost right near the disco ball, Cosmo and Wanda slowly danced in the air, and it almost made the Creator want to cry. But he didn't, even though he knew his whole world could end tomorrow. He decided to brush his thoughts off, changing his mindset when he saw that Sonic and Amy weren't even paying attention to each other. Well, at least Sonic wasn't. This was annoying him, because he knew the two were going to end up together anyway. He grinned, changing the music to a new song. The air began to fill will funky vibes, until the clear sound of a new song could be heard.

Micheal Jackson's "Rock With You" filled the air, and it seemed to get everyone's attention. The Creator pointed a single finger at an unaware Sonic, who seemed to instantly feel something snap open in his mind. He wanted to dance all of a sudden. The Creator smiled in content.

Amy was sitting down, with her head down, watching a little sadly as everyone else danced. Jack and Sally seemed to be getting the hang of it, easily moving with the song. What made her even sadder was the fact that Silver and Blaze had decided to dance together. She sighed, watching the white hedgehog and violet cat moving to the beat.

Suddenly, she heard someone walking towards her, and then stop. Amy looked up to see Sonic, his trademark grin on his face, holding his hand out.

"Wanna dance?" he said, wondering exactly where that had come from, and why he had asked Amy.

"Sure!" the pink hedgehog replied, nearly knocking Sonic over as she hugged him in excitement. She rushed him to the dance floor, tugging him by the hand as he got dragged along.

When they finally got there, everyone seemed to almost open up as they came. Amy naturally knew how to move with the music, but Sonic stood there, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He had to admit, she wasn't so bad looking after all.

The hedgehog heard a very loud "Sonic loves Amy!", from behind him, and he turned to see Lock, Shock and Barrel, who were all ready running out of his sight as they giggled evilly. At the DJ stand, the Creator still was ticked off at the fact that Sonic wasn't doing what he wanted him too. So, he decided he would help him a bit.

The song "Off The Wall", started to play, and as the lyrics started, Sonic felt a strange feeling come over him.

_When the world is on your shoulder  
Gotta straighten up your act and boogie down  
If you cant hang with the feeling  
Then there aint no room for you this part of town  
cause were the party people night and day  
Livin crazy thats the only way_

The hedgehog felt his limbs become loose, like they were being untied from a tight rope. A rush of warmth was coursing through him, and he could feel himself moving. He was dancing, right beside Amy, who was dumbfounded by his sudden energy. Sonic's feet moved swiftly, and the floor seemed to buckle under his moves. He felt part of the music, and Amy seemed to catch his hint, moving beside him with the rhythm of the music.

_So tonight gotta leave that nine to five upon the shelf  
And just enjoy yourself  
Groove, let the madness in the music get to you  
Life aint so bad at all  
If you live it off the wall  
Life aint so bad at all (live life off the wall)  
Live your life off the wall (live it off the wall)_

Together, the two hedgehogs moved to the sound of the music. Amy was surprised in Sonic, but she was enjoying it nonetheless. Beside these two, others had begun to join in. The Rowdy Ruff Boys seemed to be moving to the beat a little more, and beside them, Spongebob was dancing just a little too well. Jack and Sally, who were more comfortable with slow music, seemed to get used to this more funky sound, both rhythmically dancing like pros.

_You can shout out all you want to  
cause there aint no sin in folks all getting loud  
If you take the chance and do it  
Then there aint no one whos gonna put you down  
cause were the party people night and day  
Livin crazy thats the only way_

Sonic didn't exactly know what had come over him. One minute, he was talking to Dexter, dancing the last thing on his mind, and now, he was in the middle of the dance floor, beside Amy, moving his feet like they were on fire. Dexter watched a bit jealously from his seat at the sight of the two hedgehogs dancing, but he tried his best to ignore it.

_So tonight gotta leave that nine to five upon the shelf  
And just enjoy yourself  
Cmon and groove, and let the madness in the music get to you  
Life aint so bad at all  
If you live it off the wall  
Life aint so bad at all (live life off the wall)  
Live your life off the wall (live it off the wall)_

It was at this point that everyone seemed to be more watching Sonic than dancing beside him. Even Amy had trouble keeping up, as the blue hedgehog was going at it like a pro. He moved back with a moon walk, and he continued moving like the music was a part of him.

_Gotta hide your inhibitions  
Gotta let that fool loose deep inside your soul  
Want to see an exhibition  
Better do it now before you get to old  
cause were the party people night and day  
Livin crazy thats the only way_

Then, Sonic went right towards Amy, grabbing her by the hand as he continued his dance. She was caught by surprise, but moved with him anyway, and at his DJ stand, the Creator grinned. She moved right with Sonic, and surprisingly, he felt good dancing with her.

_So tonight gotta leave that nine to five upon the shelf and just enjoy yourself  
Cmon and groove (yeah) let the madness in the music get to you  
Life aint so bad at all if you live it off the wall  
Life aint so bad at all (live life off the wall)  
Live your life off the wall (live it off the wall)_

When the song began to come to a close, Sonic spun Amy around, waiting a second, then catching her perfectly in his arms. The song was finishing its last chorus, and Amy was caught staring right into Sonic's gaze. The blue hedgehog was mesmerized at this point, something about Amy beginning to be comforting to him. Before he could even think, he felt his face moving closer to hers, and everyone seemed to watch around them like it was a movie. The Creator bit his lip, and Amy closed her eyes, waiting for Sonic to kiss her right on the lips.

But it never came. The pink hedgehog opened her eyes, only to see she was left standing by herself, in the middle of the dance floor. Sonic had run off, and the updraft from his speed could still be seen breezing by Amy's quills. Everyone seemed to stop in unison, as if feeling Amy's confusion. The Creator removed his headphones, and put his head down in embarrassment. He knew that no one suspected him of causing all this, but the truth was, he really did little. He just gave Sonic some dance moves. But the fact was, he had messed up a lot of things. Big time.


	4. Part 4

And here's Part 4! The action is just about to begin!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic's leaving seemed to thrust everyone into a sad mood. The Creator sat silently in his chair at the DJ stand, pondering in depression. Amy had already walked out of the hall, and the Creator already saw she was crying in silence. As for everyone else, the sound of the music seemed shattered from what had just happened. Tails and Knuckles both walked out first, and soon, everyone else followed.

Night fall had come, and the Creator still sat upon his chair.

_What kind of idiot am I,_ he thought in his head. _Did I really think it was going to be that easy? I'm supposed to be leading everyone to victory, and all I'm doing is causing unrest. And tomorrow, these things are going to come….._

The Creator got up from his chair, and in an instant, he was in the space above the planet, looking down upon it. It was orbiting around the sun he had chosen for it, and it looked serene and calm from where he was. In the void he resided in, the Creator directed his view out into the cosmos of space, where he could see the sea of stars and planets. It was then his view was clouded, as a tide of things blocked it. The Great Old Ones were not all that far away, and they were close enough that the Creator could sense the presence of Great Cthulhu himself, whose aura seemed to mock Kareem menacingly. He moved his view away from the stars, and in the next instant, returned himself back to his world.

Sitting in his comfortable, black chair, as human as he could ever be, Kareem fell into a sound sleep, his dreams bright.

Something was moving him. The Creator, human or not, hated being awoken at an early hour, but he struggled to open his eyes anyway. His vision began to form, and the Creator could see four hazy figures standing in front of him. They seemed unfamiliar at first, but soon, the creator could easily recognize them.

In the front, a fox stood. He was one much different from the like of Tails, as he actually wore clothing. The fox had on a forest green suit, coupled with a flight jacket and shining, metallic boots. It was none other than Fox McCloud.

On his left side, there was yet another familiar face. He was a falcon, or at least, one with a humanoid body. His feathers were a deep purple color, and red ones formed in a pattern around both his eyes. He wore a red suit, with a grayish vest, and boots similar to that of Fox. Falco Lombardi was his name.

And on the left side of Fox, stood another figure. This one was clearly female, a vixen, whose fur was that of an azure color. She was clad in a blue suit of armor, with a black under suit. Krystal, was her name, if the Creator could recall.

And finally, on Falco's right side, was one last figure. This one was considerably shorter than the others, and since he was a frog, his skin was a shiny green. He had a yellow and green mechanic's outfit on, and the frog held a wrench tightly in one hand. This one was Slippy Toad.

"So, we finally get to meet the great Creator. You don't look all that much of a god up close." Fox McCloud finally said, his vulpine ears twitching.

"Appearances can be deceiving. Team Starfox, isn't it?" the Creator replied, still a bit groggy from being awoken.

"Who else do you think we would be? For a god, you sure aren't the brightest?" Falco interjected, in Kareem's annoyance.

"I don't enjoy mornings. At all." the Creator said, getting up from his chair. He stretched a bit, and as he did, he could clearly see that the various animals were scanning him up and down like he was a sideshow freak. "So, what is it you need from the great Creator? You do all know that you're in for the fight of your lives soon."

"And that's exactly why we're here. Inform him Slippy." Fox said, and the frog began to speak.

"I've calculated how long it will be till these Great Old Ones arrive.", Slippy stated, looking down at a small device he produced from a pocket in his suit, "They will be here in less than 30 minutes."

"WHAT?" the Creator almost screamed out, truly awakening finally. "There's not much time then. I need to gather the others. Now." The Creator began to walk forward, but Fox stepped in his way.

"Not so fast. You need to listen to what we're planning to do.", Fox told Kareem, clearly unafraid from getting in his way. "Me and the team here are bringing the Great Fox up into orbit. We're going to try to thin down this horde before it reaches planet fall. These things seem like they're slow in space, so we'll be able to do the maximum damage with our Airwings."

Kareem looked bewildered at what the fox told him, and he couldn't help but respond in a very questioning tone. "Are you insane? That's suicide!"

"That it is.", Krystal stated, "But it's the best option. We'll all just remain useless if we stay on the ground."

"She's right." Falco said, "We might as well make ourselves useful. We can probably wipe out enough of these aliens to make things easier for you guys on the surface when they do reach the planet." The Creator wanted to say something else, to try and convince them otherwise, but they seemed to be set on it. That was Starfox for you. They never took no for an answer.

"Are you sure about this?" the Creator asked, and Team Starfox nodded in unison.

"As sure as we'll ever be. Now we should get going. These things aren't going to kill themselves." Fox replied jokingly, and it almost made the Creator smile. He shook Fox McCloud's hand, and watched as they left. If they were right, they could damage enough of these things so those on the planet might stand a chance against them. Hope flickered in Kareem's mind. But he focused on the task at hand, teleporting himself in an instant outside of the hall.

He focused his thoughts, and in an instant, he brought forth the entire assortment of characters that he had addressed yesterday. Not surprisingly, most of them were in their sleeping clothes, and the Creator, not one for much patience, snapped his fingers, causing them all to become clothed in their normal outfits.

"Morning already…" a groggy Dexter said as he rubbed his eyes. Amy Rose had her quills in a mess, and Jack Skellington looked more dead than usual. Kareem wasn't the only one who disliked mornings. The Creator spotted Sonic, who looked a little more awake nonetheless. He was far from Amy, though, and the Creator could probably guess why. Nevertheless, he addressed this sleepy bunch.

"Alright, everyone. The time has come. In just minutes, these things will be on us. They are aliens unlike any you may have ever seen. In fact, some of them don't even have much of a real body." Kareem announced, some of the crowd still half asleep, others, like Samurai Jack, listening intently.

"Team Starfox is up in space right now, and they're waiting in their ships. They've volunteered themselves to weaken the forces of the Great Old Ones before they reach the planet, hopefully enough so we'll have a chance against them. When they get here, you must all be ready to face them." the Creator told the group, and some of them were starting to wake up from the sound of his voice, "I regret to inform you that I can't help you against these things. The Great Old Ones have some aura which is weakening my power. Soon, I'll just be human again. But I can do one last thing before they arrive."

The Creator focused himself, more than ever before. His eyes began glowing the brightest of yellows, and the ground around him almost began to shake. His palms began to glow a bright light as well, and the energy coruscated around him. Finally, he let it loose, directing it towards the crowd. The energy bathed over them, and it woke up those who were still asleep. Finally, his eyes turned human, and Kareem kneeled onto the ground, almost human again. The crowd seemed surprised, each one among them feeling energy coursing through them.

"What did you do to us?", Edd asked, inspecting his hands as he felt the warmth of energy in them.

"You've all been given a portion of what used to be my reality-altering power. It's just pure energy inside all of you now. To some of you, it will manifest as a new ability that you'd never imagine possessing. And to others, it will increase your current powers by tenfold. Let's see one of you try them out." Kareem told the group, breathing heavily from the energy loss.

Jack Skellington looked at his bony hand experimentally, feeling the energy coursing through it. He pointed a skeletal finger outward, and as everyone watched, his finger exploded outward like a sharp spike, cutting right through the air before snapping back.

"That was unexpected." he said, as the others began testing out this energy in their hands. The Eds found that if they all came into contact, they were able to produce a field of plasma around themselves, which brutally charred the ground as everyone else backed away from them. Dexter found that he could now see the inner workings of the mech he used , but like never before, and he figured out he could mentally have it transform into whatever he needed. Tails acquired a similar ability, flying back to his lab to get the Tornado. Shadow's Chaos Control was more powerful than ever, and Sonic ran around the Great City in less than a few minutes, marveling at his new speed. Amy's hammer seemed much more lethal now, cracking the ground as she tested it. And she found that the angrier she felt, the more damage it caused. She wondered if that had anything to do with what Sonic had done the other night.

Like the others, the Rowdy Ruff Boys also gained new abilities. Boomer's body became like clay, and he could morph and change it however he wished. Butch found he could grow in size, showing off as he towered over everyone else. Brick discovered he could become a laser like form, and he darted through the air as he tested it out. Knuckles felt his strength had increased greatly, and didn't try it due to being afraid of accidentally hurting anyone. Lock, Shock and Barrel all found that each of them could emit fire, ice and electricity, respectively. Numbuh 1 could stretch himself like a rubber band. Numbuh 2's skin seemed super hard as Numbuh 4 punched him in the stomach, hurting his hand while testing his newly acquired super strength. Numbuh 3 was now able to lift things with her mind, and Numbuh 5 found she could run almost as fast as Sonic. Samurai Jack felt empowered, the energy increasing his mastery of his sword. Everyone had gained some sort of power, which would most certainly help them against the fight with the Great Old Ones.

"So, you have my power now. It's up to you. When they come, you'll have to fight them." Kareem said, standing up. "I'll be watching from above. Send these aliens back to the void of space they came from for me, will ya?"

"Don't worry." Knuckles stated, "I'll show them what happens when they mess with Knuckles!"

"Don't forget about us." Amy pointed out, referring to the various others behind her.

"We're in this together!" she said, putting her gloved hand high in the air, and grabbing a surprised Sonic's at the same time. As if by instinct, everyone else did the same. The Creator smiled this time, one that was truly genuine, before disappearing; going up into the pocket void he would watch them from.

Up in space, Fox waited anxiously in the bridge of the Great Fox. Slippy was on the nav-computer behind him, typing the codes for what was about to be done. The Airwings were waiting for them in the hangar bay, and when they could be seen, Team Starfox would go. Krystal looked out the window on Fox's far left, looking out almost sadly into the vastness of space. Falco seemed to be ignoring everyone, sitting in his chair, trying to relax. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, everyone knew one thing. They were all going to die today.

Fox looked to his side. It pained him to see Krystal sad, but he couldn't muster himself to say anything. He remained silent, and as serious as he could muster. Finally, a red alarm klaxon blared, and Slippy looked back to the others in an expression they all could read.

"It's time, team." Fox said blatantly, "Time to show these things what Team Starfox is made of!" They all ran out of the command bay, and the door closed swiftly at their exit.

In the window Krystal had been looking through, a tide of things could be seen in the far distance. The masses of the Great Old Ones could be seen floating ever closer in the cold space, and behind them, the malign and gargantuan forms of their alien masters came, intent on the planet ahead of them that lay as their prize.


	5. Part 5

Here's the next part! First space battle I;ve ever attempted to write, so don't kill me if it's mediocre. Just read and review!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Creator seemed to be nervous as he watched what was occurring on the planet below. Assembled on the surface were the various assortment of characters the Creator had tasked to defend the world. Up above the planet's atmosphere, Team Starfox was getting ready to fight the armies of the Great Old Ones head on.

The Creator had told them before that their mission was one of complete suicide, but the team wouldn't have it. They were going to sacrifice themselves, in an effort to save those on the world below.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kareem yelled out in anger, and he slammed his fist hard on an artificial table. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was going to end up being stuck in this void for an eternity. The Great Old Ones had an aura that had siphoned most of his power, leaving him human and useless. And the worst part was, was that he was the one responsible for bringing the Great Old Ones to this world. They homed in on his unrestrained use of the powers of the Unreality like moths to a fire, the energy attracting the ravenous hunger of these alien beings. And now, because of Kareem's mistakes, his whole world would suffer. The Creator felt powerless for once, looking down on the serenity of his world as if it were the last time, the alien cloud drawing ever closer.

The alarm klaxons continued to blare throughout the interior of the Great Fox, and Fox, Krystal, Slippy and Falco were in a sprint towards the hangar bay where their Arwings were waiting for them.

"Hold on a second!" Fox said out loud, stopping and turning to go down another corridor.

"What is it?" Krystal asked the vulpine, stopping in mid-run, and causing Slippy and Falco to do the same.

"I need to go and extract some data from ROB's memory that we might be able to salvage. It could prove to be useful." Fox said, and the alarm klaxons continued. "Just go on without me! I'll catch up soon enough." Fox told them, running down the corridor.

"Just make it back in one piece, Fox!" Falco yelled from down the hall, before he followed Slippy and Krystal to the hangar bay.

Fox ran down the corridor quickly, his metallic boots clanging against the hard floor of the Great Fox. He skidded past a room, stopping and punching the door panel to open it. The door opened with an electronic ring, and inside was what fox was looking for. ROB was seated on one of the chair's looking out into the vastness of space, and the robot looked powered down, all the lights on it dark. Fox ran over to the de-powered ROB, and in a fast motion, punched in a code in the panel located beside the robot. A ring could be heard, and lights flashed on as ROB powered up again.

"ROB, I need you to transfer your digital memory into Slippy's Arwing." Fox told the robot, who nodded as he answered.

"As you wish." he said, prepping his systems for the data transfer. Fox put a hand on the robot's shoulder, which caused ROB to look up.

"But before you do that, I need you to do something else for me…." Fox began, and ROB listened without question.

The other three members of Team Starfox entered the hangar bay, their Arwings waiting like silent birds. Slippy clambered onto his, Krystal got in hers methodically, and Falco wasted no time, jumping right over into the seat.

"Been awhile since we've seen any action!" Falco said excitedly as his cockpit began to automatically close at his entry into the Arwing. "These things look real slow! It'll be like shooting balloons with lots of tentacles!" Falco's demeanor seemed to be laidback, but Krystal remained serious.

"They may be slow, but there are a lot of them. Don't get cocky. It'll only get someone killed." the blue vixen stated. In her mind, she wanted to be just as laidback as Falco, but just couldn't find the will_. I just hope Fox gets to us in one piece_, she thought, images of their leader coming into her thoughts.

"Something's downloading into my Arwing's system…" Slippy stated as his cockpit closed. "Looks like parts of ROB's memory. I'll check to see what it is later! These things are getting closer! Soon they'll start getting pulled in by the planet's gravity!" the frog exclaimed.

"Then let's get going!" Falco replied, gripping his controls.

The hangar bay door opened, and the ships finally were exposed to the cold vastness of space. Like the pros they were, the three exited the hangar bay, entering the space outside as it closed behind them.

Soon, they were flying forward in their three Arwings, and they checked on all their systems to make sure everything was in order.

"Everybody have their shields at full?" Slippy asked the other two over the vox-speaker.

"Roger."

"As full as they can be."

"I've got a clear on my lasers. Let's send these Great Old Ones back where they came from!" Slippy exclaimed to the others, and all three Arwings sped forward in diving maneuvers, toward the alien tide. In about a few minutes, the three were close enough to see exactly what these things looked like.

They were a tide of floating horrors from what they could see. Many were large, undulating masses of fleshy gel, covered in horrid mouths and flailing tentacles. Eyes formed and popped on their horrid forms, and their mouths sucked the dry space for sustenance. Other aliens were winged things, with gangly limbs and maws that looked like they were made up of tentacles. They floated a little swifter than the others, using wings on their backs to push forward.

"These things look like they can barely move on land, let alone space!" Falco remarked over the vox-speaker, and he sped his Arwing up a little more. The things ahead of them seemed to be a numberless horde, so many of them being in one place that it almost became difficult to see the empty space behind their fleshy bodies. Nevertheless, the three sped forward, and all three set their targeting arrays on the aliens. Slippy could have sworn these things would be making a lot of noise if it could be heard in space.

Of course, Falco let out the first laser fire; the red hot streak hitting one of the aliens as the Arwings almost collided into the bulk of the tide. Before they knew it, the aliens had realized the Arwing presence, and were upon them.

Slippy dove downward, dodging a few of the winged aliens and letting loose a hail of laser fire at the aliens ahead. One hit dead on, blasting a creature apart into burned chunks of alien matter. Krystal maneuvered around the tide, flanking the aliens as she fired her lasers. They burned through more of the horrors, and the creatures seemed to be going wild.

The sheer mass of these things was enough to behold, and Falco had to dive down in his Arwing to dodge being hit by one of the outstretching tentacles of some horror. He let loose another flurry of lasers into the aliens, and burned a path through their ranks.

"This is too easy!" Falco said over the vox-speaker, continuing his onslaught on the slow tide. "At this rate, we'll stop these things before they even reach the planet's orbit!" the bird remarked, laughing over the vox.

While Falco seemed to be having a blast, Krystal was having her own problems. She was in the process of dodging and weaving through the tide of things, barely missing mouths, tentacles and various grasping limbs. She brought her Arwing upward, and then pointed downward, and a missile sped out towards the core of the creatures.

"Smart Bomb! Clear out!" Krystal practically yelled over the vox-speaker, prompting Slippy and Falco to turn their Arwings away from the missile. Suddenly, a large blossom of energy burst forth into the tide, incinerating many more of the Great Old Ones servants. The three turned in unison, letting more of the Arwing laser batteries rip through the aliens. For the moment, they seemed to be winning. But of course, the Creator could see from above that they had only killed a fraction of the tide.

Suddenly, Krystal felt something heavy land on her Arwing. She began a barrel roll, in an attempt to shake the invader off. But the thing held on, crawling right to her cockpit window to face her. She looked up, and the blue vixen came face to face with a nightgaunt, one of the alien servitors of the Great Old Ones. The flying thing looked at her with a malicious intent, its tentacle maw slavering with hunger on her cockpit window.

"Krystal, what's going on?" Slippy questioned on the vox-speaker.

"One of those things is on my Arwing! I can't shake it off!" the vixen replied, diving up and down, trying everything she could to get rid of the alien. The creature remained latched on, and to Krystal's horror, it began slashing a clawed hand at the cockpit, beginning to damage it.

"It's trying to break through! I don't know how much longer I can hold out!" she told the others. Falco seemed to be occupied stopping some of the bigger creatures from getting any farther, and Slippy was on his way towards Krystal. The blue vixen looked up, and fear entered her eyes as she watched the nightgaunt about to strike down one last time, this strike the one to break through and expose her to the uncaring void.

Suddenly, a red hot laser blast hit the nightgaunt above Krystal, searing the black flesh of the alien horror. The thing slumped over, and quickly slid off her Arwing into the cold space.

"Anyone miss me?" Fox said over the vox-speaker, speeding to catch up with the rest of his team.

"Not at all!" Falco replied, diving and blowing apart another alien horror. Fox joined in with the others, and his entrance increased the group's firepower by tenfold. They weaved through the creatures easily, and their laser shots made short work of many.

Though the battle seemed to be one in Team Starfox's favor, little did they know was that the horde had begun to surround them.

"Woah!" Fox exclaimed, one of the large beasts almost crushing his Arwing with a gargantuan tentacle.

"Is it me, or are we getting surrounded here?" Slippy asked as they began to have to constantly dodge left and right. The frog had barely avoided being crushed as well, and Krystal's Arwing had almost been caught in the maw of another alien horror. Soon, it seemed the tables were turning.

Team Starfox fired erratically, and though their shots continued to hit home, they found their flying space was getting smaller and smaller, filled by more of the aliens. Finally, Slippy bounced in his cockpit as he felt one of his wings being ripped right off by a tentacle of some creature.

"I'm hit! Shields dropping rapidly!" the frog said over the vox-speaker, struggling to regain control of his Arwing, keeping it away from waiting mouths of alien horrors at the same time. The tide was approaching on the planet, and Fox could see some of them were beginning to land on the Great Fox.

Fox weaved up and down, blasting apart more aliens. The vulpine was beginning to realize their efforts were in vain, because every second they fought, their space was getting smaller. As Slippy finally gained control of his Arwing, Falco and Krystal backed him up, firing at those creatures in his path. Fox could see what would happen next if they continued, and he looked down sadly by his control panel, his finger over a button.

"Well, this is it, team." Fox began to say to the others, pressing the button at the same time.

"We're not going to die yet, McCloud! Get your head straight!" Falco told him, but he seemed to be losing control over his Arwing, and the ship seemed to be moving backwards on its own. "What? My Arwing's gone on auto-pilot!"

Fox grinned, a grin that seemed out of place in this time. Along with Falco, both Slippy's and Krystal's Arwings had gone into auto-pilot, set on a course back to the planet.

"It's been a blast, guys." Fox said.

"Fox, you self-righteous moron! You locked our auto-pilots! Are you insane?" Krystal yelled over the vox-speaker, but Fox did not change his tone.

"I'm sorry about this. You guys need to keep fighting without me. Tell them back on that world I said hi."

The other three Arwings had begun their descent, and Fox McCloud had already started enacting his plan. From the controls in his Arwing, he opened up the barriers that protected the main reactors powering the Great Fox. Even as nightgaunts seemed to land on his Arwing like flies, he began to turn his bird around, flying straight towards the Great Fox. At the same time, the cruiser was moving toward the horde of aliens, and every second, more and more creatures landed on its exterior. Krystal watched helpless from her cockpit, and Slippy was trying to disable the auto-pilot, but he was having no success. Fox upped the boost of his Arwing even more, even as he could hear the cracking of his cockpit above. The Great Fox was getting closer and closer, and so was the tide of aliens, their horde about to touch down on the planet. Finally, Fox could see the pulsating reactors only fifty feet away.

"Eat this, freaks." he said in his cockpit, and the vulpine fired. The laser hit home on one of the reactors, and in the next instant, there was only a flash of light.

The Great Fox exploded in a massive blast, which blossomed outward like a cloud of destruction. It burned and incinerated at numberless amounts of the armies of aliens, killing them in its fiery embrace. From what Falco could see, the explosion was growing, and it was killing these things by the minute.

"FOX!" Krystal screamed out in the vox-speaker, but her efforts were useless, for static was all that could be heard over it. Slippy looked in disbelief, and Falco pounded at the controls in anger as their ships began to be caught in the atmosphere.

"No! I knew it! I knew that moron was going to try something like this!" the falcon exclaimed angrily, attempting to hide grief.

Slippy couldn't bear to look back, and Krystal seemed to be caught gazing hopelessly into explosion as it dissipated, hoping to spot anything. She imagined Fox flying out in his Arwing, laughing over the vox-speaker of how they couldn't bring him down that easily. But sadly, there was nothing but a vast void of cold space when the explosion had finally ended. Though the tide seemed to be weakened significantly, Fox had made the ultimate sacrifice in order to do so. Krystal let out a tear from one of her eyes as she put a single hand to the cockpit window.

"Fox…." she said, unable to take in the truth. The three remained silent, their Arwings beginning the descent.

They sensed something new in the void of space ahead. The being known as Yog-Sothoth felt the death cries of a million of their servants, and their presence was no longer known. They had been obliterated from the cosmos, and now only a small portion of their armies were left. The great frozen one, Ithaqua, cared not for these servants, for they were not his own. Cthulhu sensed an essence of life nearby, but it had extinguished quickly. He wished he could have tasted it, for the souls had a delicate taste. The Great Old Ones were surprised, but they nonetheless continued. As the monstrous seven beings watched, what was left of their servants began to enter the planet's atmosphere. And soon, as they planned, each of them would go as well. And with their combined might, they would burn what was on this planet, and build their great cities from the ashes of the dead.


	6. Part 6

And the next part to my award winning story is here! Read and review!

______________________________________________________________________

On the ground below, everyone had been able to see what had occurred in space.

"That doesn't look like a good sign…" Sonic said out loud as they watched the massive explosion blossom above. It was big enough to see from where they were standing, and most of them wondered what caused it.

"What could make an explosion that huge?" Numbuh 2 asked, cleaning his goggles as he tried to get a clear look.

"Does it really matter? Its probably eliminated lots of those things." His colleague, Numbuh 1, said beside him. Dexter pulled out a tiny device from his pocket. It was what looked like a small telescope, and he looked through it. For a moment, he could not see that far ahead of him, until the genius focused his mental thoughts, reconfiguring the inner workings of his device.

Now he could see clearly, and through the telescope, the void of cold space was visible. The tide of the Great Old Ones was still coming, but they looked much less now. To Dexter's unhappy surprise, he saw a piece of wreckage floating through the void. On it was the Starfox insignia.

"I have a feeling that that Starfox didn't make it." Dexter said emotionlessly, putting his telescope away, "The explosion was most likely caused from the destruction of the Great Fox ship they use. There's wreckage from it up there." Dexter's news seemed to only plunge the group into more depression.

"How long will it be till we're next?" Tails asked feebly, sadness and fear in his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Tails! This is no time for giving up!" Knuckles said in anger, his thoughts clouded as he snapped at the fox.

"Cool off, Knuckles." Sonic said, stepping forward to face the echidna, who seemed to take this as a challenge.

"You don't want to test me, hedgehog. I'm not in the mood for it." he said slowly to Sonic, and the echidna felt anger boiling in him.

"Yeah, well you don't need to be making everyone feel worse just because you need to hide your fear!" Sonic snapped back at Knuckles angrily, clearly mad about the echidna's attitude.

"That's it! I'm going to put you back in your place, hog!" Knuckles told him offensively, readying his fists. Sonic seemed to be ready to face him, but the two never got the chance. In a swift motion, a sword flashed as it came between the echidna and the hedgehog. It belonged to none other than Samurai Jack, who narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"Are we here to fight each other, or these invaders? This is senseless. We are all supposed to be on the same side." he exclaimed in a strong voice, catching the attention of everyone around them. Knuckles turned immediately from Sonic, crossing his arms. The hedgehog returned beside Amy, feeling he would have less stress being near her than around Knuckles.

"Look!" Numbuh 3 announced as she pointed a sleeve-covered finger into the sky above them.

From what they could all see, three distinct shapes were coming down in the atmosphere. They were stream-lined, from what could be seen, and soon the Arwings could be fully seen as they descended. The crowd seemed to scatter, and the Arwings touched down.

From one of them, the cockpit was violently kicked open. Falco disembarked annoyance and grief in his eyes.

"Damn it! Fox, you moron!" he said out loud, driving his fist at the side of his Arwing, almost denting it. Krystal and Slippy got out as well, and both looked as if they had seen the dead. Falco had his head down, and if one listens closely, one could hear the smallest notion of him crying.

"What happened up there?" Amy asked curiosity in her voice even though what was left of Team Starfox seemed disheveled. Krystal and Slippy looked at each other, and Falco remained silent. Finally, the frog spoke.

"We managed to weaken their armies significantly. I suspect there isn't all that much left, after that explosion you probably all saw." Slippy announced to the others.

"How did you do it?" Jack Skellington asked.

"It wasn't us." Krystal interjected, "It was Fox. He sabotaged our Arwings, making us come down here on auto-pilot during the middle of the battle. Then he released the barriers of the Great Fox's reactors, and fired in them. He….he…didn't make it…" Krystal stuttered to say, but tears wet the fur around her eyes as she felt the sadness enter her psyche. Samurai Jack put his head down in respect, and so did everyone else, contemplating on Fox and his sacrifice.

"I wish we had time to mourn your friend." The samurai said out loud, "But they are upon us."

True to his word, everyone looked up to see what looked like shapes coming down upon them. The ground cracked as things of all sorts began to fall from the sky itself, like a horrible rain they fell.

These things seemed to be horrors of the most alien kind whether they were in space or on land. From around the group, massive shoggoths undulated and moved with an unearthly gait, their form changing and bubbling as they screeched horrific sounds. Above them, nightgaunts flew, looking downwards at the group like they were helpless prey to feast upon. And along with them, the star spawns of Cthulhu himself walked, their tentacle mouths and inhuman eyes scanning the group. Like a tide, these things came, and before they even knew it, the assorted group had begun the fight of their lives.

The first shoggoth approached Amy Rose, and she seemed to almost be caught in the presence of its horrid form. It towered over her, various mouths slavering the air, and tentacles pulsating and flailing from its alien mass. Finally, it looked about to strike, but Amy was ready. Her hammer firmly in her hand, she brought it down on the side of the thing, cleaving a chunk of alien matter off. The shoggoth screamed in alien agony, toppling over as its weight acted against it.

While Amy finished off the alien, others were testing their new abilities and fighting for their lives at the same time. Boomer molded his clay-like form into that of a large dinosaur, ripping through a few star spawn in his way. He stampeded through more of the aliens, and they screeched as they were crushed underfoot. Brick sped through shoggoths and other aliens left and right, cutting them like paper with his new laser form ability. They fell over one another, their flesh seared by his passing. Butch stood gigantic above everyone, smiling as he stepped on various aliens like they were bugs below him.

"This is so much fun!" the green Rowdy Ruff said out loud, stepping on more of the aliens. Suddenly, he felt something grab at his arms, and four shoggoths had wrapped their tentacles around them, dragging Butch into their waiting mouths.

"Help! They got me! They got me!" Butch whined as he was dragged closer and closer to the aliens.

The shoggoths suddenly screamed in pain, and Butch felt their tentacles loosen. Jack Skellington's fingers came back to his hands, their sharpness having cleanly cut through the alien's flesh.

"Your welcome." Jack said as Butch rubbed the back of his giant head in embarrassment, and the dead skeleton re-focused on nightgaunts overhead. Sonic ran through the aliens with more speed than he could have ever imagined, rolling into a ball every few seconds, cutting them up as he did. He grinned, jumping up and landing on top of nightgaunt in the air, bringing it to the hard ground below with him.

Krystal, Slippy and Falco had already taken their guns out, letting loose a symphony of fire that killed even more of the servants of the Great Old Ones. Beside them, the three Eds had already begun their plasma field, cutting a swathe of destruction through the aliens. Their field burned and incinerated at the creatures in their path, but they made sure to stay clear of their allies. Samurai Jack was a one-man army, cutting apart the horrors with unmatchable speed. A shoggoth attempted to collapse its mass upon him, but the samurai made a great leap, dodging the beast and slicing a nightgaunt in half that was in the air beside him as he descended back down into the midst of the battle.

Knuckles had a shoggoth in his hands above him, holding the creature with awesome strength. He threw its mass into the horde, and the shoggoth crushed many of its fellows underneath its alien form. A nightgaunt attempted to grab the echidna from behind and bring him into the air, but he used his weight against the alien, thrashing it down into the hard ground. Beside Knuckles, Lock, Shock and Barrel were channeling electricity, fire and ice into the oncoming aliens, laughing like they were playing a video game.

It was then an especially large shoggoth came into view. It towered over even Butch by much, and it roared loud enough to knock a building over. The thing spotted one of the fighters below, Amy, who was busy beating away two star spawns. It raised a mammoth tentacle, ready to slam it down on the pink hedgehog. She barely had time to look up, seeing a huge shape about to bear down on her. She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for pain, but nothing came. Instead, she felt herself held in someone's arms. Someone fast. Sonic had snatched her away at the last moment, and he weaved and dodged alien horrors as he held her in his arms. But Amy still wasn't that happy with him for what he had done last night.

"Let go of me, Sonic! I can handle myself!" she said to him, and he didn't argue, silently putting her down as he sped off forward into the fight. Had they not been in a life or death struggle, Amy would have most certainly thanked Sonic with a hug, or even a kiss, but that was the farthest thing from her mind right now.

The large shoggoth was about to bring another tentacle down, this time on a bunch of the group, and Butch went in front of it, struggling to hold it back with his giant arms. The great alien merely hit the Rowdy Ruff aside, sending him skidding into the ground painfully, and got ready for another strike.

But it never came. From the large sea beside them, a blast of blue energy spiraled out from the mouth of towering form that had surfaced. The energy struck the shoggoth head-on, disintegrating its flesh instantly. As the group looked in unison to see where the blast had originated, Godzilla roared defiantly, emerging from the sea he let out another blast of atomic death.

The aliens began to scatter at Godzilla's sudden arrival, his atomic breath killing countless. He directly approached the giant shoggoth, and the great kaiju punched the alien so hard that his fist emerged on its other side. Then, as he stared into its monstrous visage, he opened his mouth, blasting it apart with more atomic breath.

_Things seem to be looking up, _Dexter thought as he fought off aliens inside his mech suit. The genius focused his mind for a second, one of the mech's arms configuring into a flame thrower, which he let loose on the aliens. They screeched at being burned, and Dexter continued his wave of death.

The KND were doing a good job holding their own like everyone else. Numbuh 1 used his pliability to constrict a nearby star spawn, causing the octopi beast to breathe a last breath before collapsing in a crumpled heap. Numbuh 2 ran forward, his indestructible mass ramming into aliens and breaking them apart. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were back to back, the Asian girl using her telekinesis to toss various aliens around. Behind here, Numbuh 4 stomped on the very ground below him with his strength, creating a crack which more of the Great Old Ones servants fell through, shrieking in alien languages.

Above them, the Power Puff Girls, who each had gained their own abilities, flew towards the horde. Bubbles could now let torrents of water come from her hands, and she let it pour forward on the aliens, drowning them in the raging waters. Blossom methodically used her new ability to teleport, precisely killing each alien at an exact spot to achieve maximum efficiency in her part. And Buttercup, who, like Butch, preferred brute force, was relishing the fact she could now become a completely black shadow form, expanding herself and slicing up more of the aliens with pitch black claws.

The Creator seemed to be up in his mood. The assortment of characters below seemed to actually be defeating these Great Old Ones. Still, the death of Fox McCloud was a saddening fact, and the Creator was even more depressed by the fact he had been powerless to stop it.

"This could actually work…" he said out loud, watching the battle intently. He had almost forgotten that there were still the Great Old Ones themselves to come, and the thought of that seemed to suddenly crush his hopes again.

In the void of space above, seven massive shapes waited. They knew what was happening on the surface, and that their minions were failing them. Nonetheless, the Great Old Ones knew exactly what was going to come. When the last of their alien servitors fell, they would come, one by one, and annihilate any remaining defenders. And as a representation of his truly cosmic evil, Cthulhu had chosen himself as the last to arrive. In the beings mind, he hoped theses defenders would wipe out a few of his "allies", giving him more to rule when this planet was theirs. Great Cthulhu waited, his vast wings moving as he watched from the cold void, knowing that the end was near for this world.


	7. Part 7

And the next part to my story is here! The battle continues to rage on! Read and enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The battle seemed to be raging for the last hour. So far, the assortment of characters from the Creator's world seemed to be winning. Kareem had been very doubtful before, and he had expected the hordes of the Great Old Ones to simply plow through the denizens of his world. Images of the dead and dying seemed to cloud his thoughts, and it sparked more worry. And the Great Old Ones had still yet to make an appearance.

Knuckles smashed his fist into the face of a nightgaunt, shattering the alien's fleshy head into an explosion of ichor. From behind him, the tentacles of a shoggoth grabbed onto his red arms, but Knuckles took little notice, pulling forward, and causing the alien mass behind him to fly over him, crashing hard into the ground.

"When do these things give up?" Silver the Hedgehog said next to the echidna. The white hedgehog seemed surrounded, by a troupe of star spawns. The spawns watched Silver with hunger, waiting for the moment to strike. But Silver never gave them the chance. The hedgehog suddenly glowed a neon green aura, and he motioned his hands around him. Suddenly, the star spawns were caught in Silver's psychokinetic grip, and the green aura bathed over them, clenching their alien limbs as they became suspended in the air. Silver made a simple gesture, and the psychokinetic force blasted the aliens outward, far into the unforgiving ground.

Lock slipped behind an unsuspecting night gaunt, and comically tapped the alien on the shoulder. With a screech, the thing turned to face the devil-boy.

"Let's see if you can catch me, freak!" Lock said, sticking out his tongue as he turned to run from the alien. The nightgaunt swooped into the sky, flapping its wings as it set it sights on catching Lock. It looked about to swoop, until it crackled with electricity, screaming in agony. Shock emerged from the midst of the battle, a nasty smile on her face, letting the electricity course from her tiny hands into the helpless alien. She stopped, and the nightgaunt seemed to fall to the ground, moving weakly. Before it got far, another laugh could be heard, and Barrel touched the downed alien on what might be its face, freezing it to solid ice in less than a few seconds. Lock grinned evilly, and without a moment's notice, he let loose flame from his palms, melting the frozen alien without mercy.

Dexter seemed to grimace at the three's enjoyment of this death they were dishing, but he swept away his worries, landing a hard punch from his mech right into a shoggoths body. The mech hand suddenly got stuck, and Dexter seemed to be struggling to pull it out. The shoggoth wrapped its alien tentacles around Dexter's mech arm, pulling it further into its formless body. The boy genius wasn't dumb, however, and it only took him a few seconds to reconfigure his arm with his mental thoughts. In an instant, it had become a large fan-like set of blades, and Dexter spun them inside the alien's body. They cut it straight from the inside, eviscerating the shoggoth into puddles of fleshy alien jelly that flew everywhere.

"I would be intrigued with the anatomy of these life forms if they weren't trying to kill me." He said, stepping hard with one of his mech's feet on a puddle with a still blinking eye.

The great kaiju, Godzilla stampeded through the alien masses, his breath frying many of their ranks. The great monster stepped hard on more of them, and back lash from his powerful tail knocked more away. Godzilla didn't think about fighting these things, he just did. He felt presences on his skin, and he looked to see nightgaunts swarming on him like a horde of bats. Godzilla roared defiantly, and his back spines seemed to begin glowing a white hot blue. Suddenly, energy exploded out of his mouth, and a powerful atomic blast smashed into a large number of the aliens. On his towering body, nightgaunts had literally disintegrated, incinerated from the heat of his body surging with atomic energy.

Krystal's hopes rose at the sight of the giant monster that seemed to be on their side, kicking aside a nightgaunt that had tried to claw at her. She turned quickly, unloading a shot from her pistol into the head of a star spawn. The spawn fell lifelessly, a smoking crater in the center of its head. Slippy wasn't the best at using weapons, but he was able to take down a few of the aliens that converged around them. Falco, on the other hand, seemed to be an expert at all this. The blue-feathered falcon jumped back, letting loose the onslaught of double pistols into the body of another shoggoth. The blasts seared into the thing's body, and it took Falco only a few more to finish the screaming beast off.

"This is way too easy." Falco said, with obvious overconfidence in his voice. Krystal wanted to agree with him, but there was something bothering her. Something was entering her thoughts, cutting into them like a hot needle. She knew it was having something to do with her telepathy, and that she could feel a group of strange presences invading her thoughts. Whatever they were, Krystal knew they were things not of this earth.

As the group continued to fight on, they realized that the servants of the Great Old Ones seemed to greatly thinning. Sonic continued to speed around, cutting into more shoggoths and star spawns that got into his way. The hedgehog seemed to not feel much from all this killing he had been doing, and it was beginning to surprise him.

Cutting through yet another shoggoth as he rolled into his ball form, Sonic wondered what this Creator might be doing to influence all them.

_Because I know I can't dance like that…., _he thought, and Sonic would make sure to point out that fact to this so-called Creator later. If they survived, that is. But for all the Creator might have done to influence him, he still could shake off his thoughts about a certain pink hedgehog. As much as Sonic hated to admit it, he was more worried than ever about Amy, because she was clearly in harm's way. As Tails had said to him multiple times "_You're just going to keep running from it, aren't you Sonic? You might fool everyone else about what you think of Amy, but you won't fool me._"

Sonic wasn't much of one to think about his personal issues during a life or death struggle, so he silenced his pondering and focused himself on killing more of the aliens.

Jack Skellington and Samurai Jack were back to back, surrounded by a group of Shoggoths. The alien blobs screamed and gibbered as their mouths hungered for the two they were around. Tentacles flailed and eyes moved incoherently as they pulsated forward, intent on devouring the skeleton and the samurai.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jack Skellington asked as the shoggoths moved closer.

"The perfect moment to strike." His samurai colleague responded, and the beasts were only some feet away.

"And that would be?" the Skellington said as the aliens were just about to upon them.

"Now!" Samurai Jack told him, and the two struck in unison as they let loose their attacks on the alien masses. The samurai slashed his sword outward, and behind him, Jack Skellington jumped up as he barely avoided Samurai Jack's spinning strike. The ancient sword cut through the alien flesh with ease, and the shoggoths almost didn't respond to the fact that their bodies were about to disconnect. While in the air, Jack Skellington let his hands explode their spike forms into the shoggoths. The aliens finally recognized the hits, and they fell into themselves, eviscerated in multiple places. Samurai Jack made a leap to avoid being crushed, and Jack Skellington nimbly landed beside him.

"For one who is not even alive, you seem to know the ways of the warrior better than most." Samurai Jack commented and Jack Skellington rubbed the back of his bony head in slight embarrassment.

"Well, I'm really not all that great…." The skeleton began to respond, but he stopped in mid-sentence, his fingers spiking outward to cut through a star spawn about to claw at his partner. Samurai Jack barely ducked it, but he smiled, charging toward another alien with Skellington by his side.

Amy Rose brought her hammer back around, hitting yet another night gaunt. The things had surrounded her, and she was doing all she could to fend them off.

"Get away! Get away!" she yelled out as she continued bashing the things with her hammer, but the nightgaunts seemed to remain persistent. The pink hedgehog could feel herself beginning to tire, and the nightgaunts seemed to just keep coming. Finally, Amy couldn't go on any more, and she weakly let go of her hammer. The nightguants descended their claws ready and their mouths hungry.

A blast of force sent the aliens flying back from the hedgehog, and a familiar blue blur picked up the injured Amy in his arms without a second thought. She was disheveled, her dress ripped in various places and nasty cuts along her arms. Sonic held her tight, dodging and weaving the aliens in his way. Though Amy seemed to almost be lost in unconsciousness, she could feel some comforting presence, and it was bringing her away from danger.

Sonic stopped suddenly, though. There were no aliens left to dodge.

In fact, the only ones left were being finished off by the three Eds, who burned their otherworldly forms them with their super-hot plasma field. The blue hedgehog put Amy down on the ground, scanning her for any sign of external wounds. She looked okay, but the worry hadn't left Sonic yet, and he put a gloved hand on her forehead, waiting diligently for her to wake up.

Numbuh 4 punched a dying alien, and he looked around, seeing that the surrounding city, now ruined by the passing of the aliens, was empty, littered with the bodies of the dead. He scratched his head, wondering how they might have won so easily. Even Godzilla seemed confused, the towering kaiju standing awkwardly still and silent at the sudden stop of violence.

"That's it?" he said out loud, "They weren't so tough!"

"Don't count on this being over yet. There are still more of these things." Krystal responded, brushing herself off. "I can feel it."

Samurai Jack sheathed his sword, and most of the others seemed to be resting, nursing their wounds. The samurai watched them all, and he almost envied their attitudes to all this. _But they have not trained through what I have. They did not face Aku like I have_, Jack thought, closing his eyes as he mediated silently.

The Creator was beyond surprised. The servants of the Great Old Ones were dead, their bodies strewn throughout the battlefield. His creations had actually triumphed.

"YES!" he said out loud, jumping up like he'd won a million dollars. With a grin on his face, Kareem took a look back down on the planet, and as he looked closely, he could see a worried Sonic tending to a hurt, but not too hurt, Amy Rose. It brought Kareem more comfort, even though he was more worried about her well-being than he was glad about Sonic finally paying attention to her.

But then something came that broke the Creator's mood. From up in his void up above, he watched with a look of horror as something massive began to catapult into the planet's atmosphere.

"Oh no…" he said, shock pasted onto his face.

Brick became flesh again, swiftly turning back from his laser form. He was a bit tired, and beside him, Boomer and Butch were napping on each other. The red Rowdy Ruff stretched himself nonetheless, before looking up into the sky.

Something began coming into view, and Brick squinted to see what it was. Whatever it was, it was coming faster, and it looked huge. Brick suddenly broke out in panic, and without thinking, picked up his two brothers by the shirt collars, flying fast from the area. Everyone else seemed to back away at this, and little did they know, it was for their own benefit.

In the spot that the Rowdy Ruff Boys had been, a huge shape landed hard on the ground. The many characters looked at in sudden surprise, and as the dust settled, it could be fully seen.

It was a gargantuan blob, of sorts. The thing was like black tar, and it flowed and moved with life. Along its form, large, opaque eyes grew and shrunk, popping in viscous sounds. The thing had no mouth, at least from what could be seen, but its eyes looked at the group with an alien intelligence. It reared up, its eyes expanding as it let loose a horrible, alien scream. Many closed their hands over their ears, but Sonic closed his over Amy's, letting himself take the full brunt of its noise. His hedgehog ears pounded with pain like no tomorrow, beginning to bleed, but the thing soon stopped.

Krystal felt her mind pounding, and the presence of this new creature blared in her thoughts. The KND looked at this thing in obvious fear, and they seemed to shrink behind the others. Samurai Jack stood his ground, and Dexter began to speak, his voice low and frightened.

"It's…Yog-Sothoth….he's a…a…Great Old One!" the genius stuttered, as the Great Old One reared up more, high above the group. It looked at them, a cold, alien emotion glinting off its eyes. The Keeper of the Gate, the title this thing had been given by the various cults that worshiped it, screamed a primal scream, and it dove down, its ancient, alien mind intent on destroying these life forms that stood in its way.


	8. Part 8

And here's part 8 everyone. Don't get too depressed. I do have to warn you though. The story will get more grim from here on out.

______________________________________________________________________

In the instant that Yog-Sothoth dove, everyone seemed to react in unison.

Samurai Jack rolled right out of the way, taking a scared Cream and Cheese in his arms as he did. Jack Skellington jumped aside, and the three Rowdy Ruff Boys flew out of the Keeper of The Gate's way. Most everyone got out of the way, Sonic being the first, with Amy, still unconscious, in his arms. But as the Creator watched, biting his fingernails nervously, not everyone was able to get out of the way.

Spongebob Squarepants wasn't all that fast, and even though he'd been given a precognitive ability, it did little to help him as he felt the weight of the gargantuan Great Old one slam on him. Samurai Jack had covered Cream's eyes, because as Yog-Sothoth arose, one could see that Spongebob was being absorbed into the tar-like body of Yog-Sothoth. The sponge reached out a hand, begging for help, even though he knew it was over for him. In the next few seconds, Spongebob seemed to just dissolve into the body of the Keeper of the Gate.

Yog-Sothoth took little notice to the insignificant being it had absorbed, and redirected its attention the characters. The thing let loose yet another primal scream, its eyes growing and reforming.

"I'm not afraid of some big blob of jello!" Butch yelled out loud in newfound rage, charging towards the Great Old One before anyone could stop him.

"Wait!" Krystal attempted to say, but Butch was already going to fast. He was speeding towards Yog-Sothoth, his fists ready and his teeth angrily showing. The green Rowdy Ruff seemed like he was going with the force of a runaway train, but before he came in contact with the Great Old One, he unnaturally stopped.

Yog-Sothoth was holding the Rowdy Ruff, suspended in mid-air, with a powerful form of mental telekinesis. It looked at him with an alien curiosity, while Butch struggled like a fly in trap. Yog-Sothoth roared, and Butch screamed as he felt the alien begin to slowly bend his very skeletal structure.

"Let him go!" Silver said out loud, his aura sheathing over him, the neon green light bathing his white skin. Silver gestured his hand, beginning to stop Yog-Sothoth from killing Butch. The symbol glowed bright, and Silver could feel himself beginning to win a tug of war against the Great Old One. But little to his knowledge, Yog-Sothoth was merely toying with him.

All of a sudden, Silver felt a massive pain on his arm. It shot down it like a spike, and he could feel the bone bending inside, and he yet struggled to keep his telekinesis up. Numbuh 3 saw what was happening, and she came over to help the white hedgehog, adding her own telekinetic powers to his. They seemed to be winning for a moment, until the Great Old One decided it was finished with playing, and it dilated its eyes again. As if a hurricane hit them, both Numbuh 3 and Silver were sent flying backwards, hitting the hard ground.

"Silver!" Blaze shouted out in fear as she watched him fly back. The violet cat almost went back to see if the hedgehog was alright, but she didn't when she saw that he had gotten back up. Instead, she turned her attention back to Yog-Sothoth, who was about to finish off Butch.

"Leave him alone!" Blaze exclaimed, her eyes burning like the flames that burst forth form her hands. They washed over the side of the Great Old One, who screeched at the attack, dropping Butch from his hold. His alien skin bubbled, and Blaze continued her flame onslaught. But Yog-Sothoth wasn't going to give up yet, and he dilated his eyes again, this time causing Blaze to become entrapped in mid-air. She struggled to break free, but looked in horror as the alien made her raise her hands like some twisted puppeteer, and cause her to direct her flames towards her allies.

Boomer had already gone and grabbed the injured Butch, but he had to act fast, dodging Blaze's fires as he ducked with Butch in his arms. Jack rolled to the side once again, sword in one hand, and holding Cream and Cheese with his other arm, just barely dodging the flames. The Keeper of The Gate seemed focused on using Blaze as a pawn, and one could see that the violet cat was clearly in pain as she was forced to use her flames.

"Someone….stop…me!" she struggled to say, and behind her, Yog-Sothoth continued controlling her limbs.

A defiant roar blasted throughout the city, and Godzilla's back spines began glowing again. They became a white hot blue, until he unleashed a powerful blast of atomic destruction, directed towards the Great Old One who was using Blaze as a puppet.

Yog-Sothoth barely had time to turn, dropping Blaze from his grip as it reacted to the atomic blast approaching it. It screamed again, and suddenly, the atomic force coming from the kaiju's mouth seemed to stop before hitting the Great Old One. It was caught in a perpetual back lash in mid-air, and the alien looked at Godzilla in malign curiosity as the kaiju continued to channel its atomic energy outward. The alien finally reacted, its inhuman eyes expanding as it literally pushed back Godzilla's atomic breath. The kaiju's blast hit him dead on, beating into his thick skin like a thousand hot needles. Godzilla fell backwards, his chest smoking, and he landed on the buildings behind him with a very loud crash.

"That is less than favorable." Dexter commented as he watched Godzilla fall. Nonetheless, the genius turned his mech's arm into a large energy blaster, directing it towards the Great Old One. It managed to catch its attention as a blue bolt shot out of its barrel, causing it to turn to face the genius. It stared down at him with its many opaque eyes, and the thing towered many stories over him. Dexter seemed caught in a trance, letting his hands fall to his sides as he stared up at the monstrosity in pure terror. Inside of his mind, he felt his sanity slipping, the sight of Yog-Sothoth destroying the fabrics of his psyche. Dexter felt like a dark cloak was constricting him, and he struggled to escape it. Yog-Sothoth had begun to descend on the lone genius, intent on absorbing him in his helpless state.

But it was interrupted once again, this time by a cut in its body that was among the strongest sensations of pain it had felt in over millennia. Samurai Jack drove his ancient blade down into the Great Old One, hacking and cutting furiously as he took its attention away from Dexter. The thing turned, letting out another alien symphony of shrieks, before looking down on Samurai Jack. He ignored its towering form above him, coming down for another strike with his sword. Yog-Sothoth never gave Samurai Jack the chance, throwing the samurai backwards in the air with its alien mind. Jack flew through the air, his sword leaving his grip, as he landed hard on the ground below. The samurai hit the sandy earth hard, scraping his skin in various places and tearing his white robe.

He grabbed his sword that landed beside him as he struggled to get up, using it to support himself. Ahead, the others were attempting to damage the powerful Great Old One.

Tails launched a salvo of torpedoes from his Tornado walker, directly towards the Great Old One. Occupied with the others it was fighting, the Keeper of the Gate still noticed the missiles, and with little effort, he sent them catapulting back to the fox that had launched them.

"Waahhh!" he exclaimed as he attempted to dodge them, but one managed to hit the side of his mech, exploding it apart. Tails was flung from his machine, one of his two tails singed, and his arm was close to broken. Tails seemed about to fall into unconscious, until he felt two strong arms lift him up.

"You're not dying on my watch." Knuckles reassured the fox as he held him up, stomping his foot on the ground in front of him at the same time. Tails groggily watched as the strength of his friend's stomp cracked the very ground, and the earthen floor split apart like glass, cracking even more as it moved towards the Great Old One ahead. Yog-Sothoth felt the ground moving underneath him, and it let out a screech as it felt part of its alien matter slipping through the crack. As the others watched, the Great Old One screamed in alien languages, its form slipping down into the earth like lava. Soon, it stopped, as the last of it went down into the crack.

Everyone walked a bit closer, but they still remained cautious. Finally, Falco seemed convinced.

"That didn't seem all that hard." He said coolly, fixing his feathers.

"Except for the fact that Spongebob is dead!" Numbuh 2 said out loud in obvious fear.

"Get back!" Krystal suddenly interjected, her telepathy strongly sensing Yog-Sothoth's presence. "It's still alive!"

But before anyone could respond, a great rumble could be heard behind them. The ground pushed back, and the bulbous form of the Great Old One slipped out of the rift like a malformed jelly-fish. It looked out at the surprised group with its alien visage, its attention now on the first thing it saw. That, unfortunately, was Blaze, and the violet cat felt herself suddenly be pulled forward by Yog-Sothoth's telekinetic power.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled out as he watched her be dragged forward.

The violet cat stuck with a squishing sound against the mass of the Great Old One. She struggled violently, attempting to break free from its tar-like mass, but it was of no use. Silver wasn't one for giving up, and his aura glowed as he ran forward to face Yog-Sothoth.

"No! I won't let you absorb her, you alien freak!" he said in anger, motioning his hands as he began pulling Blaze with his psychokinesis. The Great Old One seemed to mock Silver as he did so, and no matter how much the white hedgehog tried, he could not pull Blaze away.

Blaze felt her hands beginning to dissolve into the alien mass she was trapped in, and inside her mind, Yog-Sothoth seemed to be searching through her thoughts, as if it was undergoing some twisted alien experiment. From what she could see, Silver was not stopping his psychokinesis, and though she was dying, she admired his tenacity. She continued to struggle, but it was no use. One of her hands had almost completely dissolved into the Great Old One's body. As she lay trapped, and Silver tried to free her, everyone seemed to stand by in a mixture of horror and grief, as if they knew nothing could be done. But Blaze suddenly remembered what this thing had done when she burned it before. She remembered that she'd hurt it.

"Silver…" she said weakly to the hedgehog who was still trying to pull her free, "You've been a great friend…..I'm sorry for doing this…"

Silver's expression changed to surprise, but he continued to try and free her.

"I'm not giving up yet! I'll have you out, Blaze! Don't give up on me!" he said in fear, his eyes glowing an even brighter green as he continued applying his psychokinetic force.

"Silver…" Blaze attempted to say, but she was beginning to feel herself falling into unconscious. The cat knew what she had to do.

As the Great Old One continued to absorb her slowly, it felt something suddenly begin to heat up inside its body. Blaze focused intently, opening her cat eyes wide as they became a mixture of red, orange and yellow. Her body began glowing, and from what the others could see, she was heating up by the second.

All of sudden, she screamed loudly, spreading her arms and legs out as flame literally burst forth from around her. Yog-Sothoth shrieked in alien agony, its eyes fluctuating and bursting at the sudden heat boiling in it. The wildfire spread up, and Blaze cried out again as more of the flame exploded out of her body.

The others moved back, watching as Yog-Sothoth screamed in pain, its tar-like form bubbling and boiling as Blaze let out the full onslaught of her flame. Silver seemed dumbfounded, his eyes in fear. Sonic looked in complete surprise at this sudden heat, and Amy opened her eyes weakly, watching as Blaze burned the Keeper of the Gate out from the inside.

Blaze defiantly yelled out for a final time, and a raging inferno of fire exploding out from her, completely engulfing the form of the Great Old One. It shrieked even louder, its alien eyes beginning to pop as it pulsated and thrashed in agony. Finally, the fire had overcome it, and Yog-Sothoth and the cat inside him were no longer visible. Instead, the fire burst outward, like a blossom of heat. And as quickly as it did, it dissipated, incinerating all the remaining matter it had spread over.

All that was left was a crater of smoking, charred ground in its wake. Yog-Sothoth was no more.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled out as he ran towards the burnt ground where she and Yog-Sothoth had just been. He looked left and right, for some trace of her, but he found none. The hedgehog's eyes seemed to start spouting tears, and he beat the ground in anguish.

"BLAZE!!!!" he yelled out, his hands glowing as he angrily beat at the charred ground. The glow died out, and Silver seemed to slump down in sadness, his crying heard by all those around him. Behind him, Brick took off his hat in respect. Like the red Rowdy Ruff, everyone else seemed to mourn beside Silver. Although Blaze had managed to destroy the corporeal form of Yog-Sothoth, she had done so at the ultimate price.

As the Creator watched, tears in his human eyes, he knew that Yog-Sothoth was now trapped beyond time and space once again, banished by the fact its physical form had been destroyed. But he continued to weep, weeping because of the deaths he'd witnessed, and that he knew that only more Great Old Ones were coming, and with them, more death would follow.


	9. Part 9

This has been one blast writing. And the great part is, the story still has some parts left. For now, enjoy the next part of this epic crossover.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_This is how we're all going to die, then…_, Sonic thought as he watched the unfolding scene conclude from afar. Though he wasn't showing the outward tears that Silver was, Sonic was just as sad for Blaze's death. Beside him, Amy sat up, blinking multiple times, her gaze directed at the blue hedgehog next to her.

"Why does it have to be us? Why couldn't these things find some other world?" Amy said, pulling in her legs, and resting her head on her knees. Sonic didn't want to see Amy get hurt, and he would do everything he could to protect her.

"I don't know." He replied, trying his best not to get caught in eye contact with her, "All I know is that we have to beat them." Amy looked at Sonic curiously, being easily able to see that he was trying to distance himself from her. So, she uncurled from her sitting position, coming right next to Sonic. He felt her face right beside his cheek, and it made him blush a bit.

"Well, here's something for good luck." Amy whispered in Sonic's ear, before giving him a warm kiss on his cheek. Sonic blushed hotly, and beside him, Amy giggled.

Shadow watched the two hedgehogs with little interest, before turning back away from everyone. He wondered why he was helping these people, and for what purpose. He knew he didn't have to stay here, and that his Chaos Control was powerful enough now to let him leave this world entirely. He looked up to the sky above, pondering.

As the others rested, Sally came up behind a tired and sitting Jack Skellington. The rag doll was just as frightened by all this as he was, and she put her arm around him, trying to brighten his mood.

"I have a feeling we'll get out of this one, Jack." She said, resting her face on Jack's shoulder. Jack Skellington didn't really know what to say, for he was mostly unsure. Sally put a hand right on the back of his bony skull, and a brief hum could be heard as white energy pulsed out of her hand and into Jack Skellington's body. When she was finished, Jack felt rejuvenated, as if his fatigue had literally been sucked away.

"Wow, Sally. Didn't know you could do that." He said to her, and she looked at her small hands curiously.

"I didn't either." She replied, realizing she had gained a power just like everyone else. It took her little time to figure out what to do with it, and in the next few minutes, she had walked around to everyone, rejuvenating all of them. Numbuh 4 stretched his arms, newfound strength brewing in him.

"Now I'm ready to take these things on again!" he said out loud, a fierce look on his face.

"And it seems our rest looks short lived." Espio the Chameleon announced to the others as he pointed to the sky, and from what everyone could see, something large was coming toward them. The group scattered like roaches, mostly due to the resting energy that Sally had provided them.

The new shape crashed into the ground like a meteor. At first, one might mistaken this new thing for something out of Godzilla movie. This new figure rose out of the ground, dust and dirt coming off of its colossal form. It was at least as big as Godzilla, and the kaiju, who had just recently gotten back up, looked on to this newcomer with interest.

The figure was like an amalgamation between a human being and a massive serpent. Its skin was a sickly yellow color, dotted with red spots, and it was also covered in scales. Its head was that of a snake, and as it opened its mouth in hunger, it revealed huge fangs that looked like they could puncture a planet. The thing's black tongue darted through its mouth, and its serpent eyes looked curiously at the new beings in its site. This was Yig, the Father of Serpents. It unleashed a horrible roar, and charged at the nearest target it could see, which was the great kaiju.

Godzilla seemed caught in surprise, but he defended himself from Yig's attacks nonetheless. The colossal Great Old One slashed at Godzilla with its talons, raking a wound on the kaiju's burnt chest. Godzilla roared in pain, but he didn't seem daunted by Yig, giving the Great Old One a powerful right hook to the face. The Father of Serpents backed up, clutching one eye.

Below the two giants, the other characters were readying to attack Yig. Knuckles the Echidna had already made a flying leap onto one of Yig's legs. The red echidna landed with a loud thump, gripping onto the Great Old One's scaly skin.

"Time to feel the pain, lizard breath." Knuckles said as he gave Yig a hard punch with his fist, the force being strong enough to actually penetrate the Father of Serpents skin. Yig roared out in pain, its attention taken away from Godzilla and now on the tick-like thing cutting into its leg. The Great Old One put a large fist down on its leg, in an attempt to squish Knuckles. The echidna had barely any time to react, putting up one of his gloved hands to stop Yig from crushing him. Knuckles seemed to be struggling to hold Yig back, and he could feel his arm beginning to break.

But he received a godsend, in the form of an atomic blast from Godzilla that sent Yig flying backwards into the ground. Knuckles jumped off its leg, making sure his arm wasn't broken. While he checked his injuries, the others had already begun to surround the fallen Great Old One, intent on doing as much damage as they could before it could rise.

Lock, Shock and Barrel, unafraid and daring as usual, actually jumped on the Great Old One's chest, channeling out their respective fire, lightning and electricity into its skin. Dexter and Tails were on one of the creature's side, both geniuses having configured their mech arms into clamps, holding down Yig's right arm; Tails having fixed his mech with his recently gained technopath ability. On the other side, Numbuh 4, along with Numbuh 3 and Silver, were holding down Yig's left arm, the hedgehog and the Asian girl using their telekinetic abilities, while Numbuh 4 used his brute strength. Like the child he was, Numbuh 2 was bouncing himself on Yig's stomach, his indestructible body causing damage with every bounce.

But Yig was not finished yet. With rage in its serpent eyes, it reached a massive, clawed hand towards Lock, Shock and Barrel, who were too busy with their energy attacks. They looked up way too late, and Yig grabbed the three in its gargantuan grip. They struggled to break free, but Yig was too strong, and all the three could do was look in terror as they watched Yig throw them into its cavernous mouth.

"No!" Samurai Jack said, jumping up onto Yig's face, in an attempt to stop him from swallowing the three. It was a vain attempt, as Lock, Shock and Barrel were already being digested in the Great Old Ones acidic gullet. Samurai Jack slashed at the Father of Serpents skin anyway, each slice one of great pain.

Yig pulled up both of his arms with great strength, sending those holding him down go flying aside like discarded toys. The Great Old One stood up, ignoring the vast amount of energy blasts and other attacks directed towards it. Yig faced Godzilla, who seemed to be charging up another atomic blast. But this Great Old One was one more devious than the rest, and Godzilla had not time to react as Yig shot out a line of acid from its mouth, directed right at the kaiju's face.

The acidic juices were very strong, and Godzilla roared in monstrous agony as the acid melted away one of his eyes. He thrashed around his tail, unable to control himself in his fit of pain. Below, he caused his smaller allies to scatter, in order to avoid being crushed.

Sonic made a mad dash towards Yig, leaving Amy behind now that she was competent enough to fight again. He ran up and down the body of the Father of Serpents, who did not notice him until the pain of his attack set in. As Sonic ran at incredible speeds along the Great Old Ones skin, he rolled into a ball during his run at various times. Each time he did so, he cut deep into the Great Old Ones's scales, and Yig clawed around to try and pick Sonic off.

But Yig had even more things to worry about, as it felt even more pain, this time coming from both its legs.

On one side, Amy Rose was bashing away angrily at her hammer, mostly due to remembering Blaze's death. Each hit from her hammer was more bone-shattering than the next, and the Father of Serpents screamed in more agony as it felt the multiple sensations of pain. On Yig's other leg, the three Rowdy Ruff Boys were dishing out maximum pain as well. Butch was punching away like a boxer, and Brick was darting along it in his laser form, charring the scales to a blackish color. Boomer had become a mix between an octopus and a tyrannosaurus, keeping a firm grip on the Great Old Ones body while biting away with his new mouth.

Yig thrashed his limbs, and acid shot in a spray from his mouth. The shower hurt many, and it even dissolved three more. The unfortunate were Timmy Turner and his godparents, who couldn't react fast enough. Luckily, the acid dissolved them in less than a second, so they felt little.

Amy jumped aside to avoid being hit by Yig, and Sonic was sent flying off of the thrashing Great Old Ones body. As he flew threw the air, he found himself caught by Dexter, who gave the hedgehog a reluctant smile as he piloted his now flying mech.

Yig seemed focused on killing more than ever, bashing the very ground itself, and causing more people to scatter. Tails just barely avoided being crushed, and Shadow had to Chaos Control Cream and Cheese out of the path of Yig's rage. The Great Old One sprayed out more acid, but it had no effect this time, blocked off by shield produced by none other than Mandark. The smug genius stood tall, knowing that he would only gain more glory than Dexter if he saved everyone. But his pride would betray him, as he let his shield down.

"Mandark, you fool! Look out!" Dexter attempted to say as he warned his rival, but it was already too late. Mandark looked up, and all he saw was the great mouth of Yig as he was swallowed whole.

Yig savored the morsels in its stomach, but was hungry for more of these small organisms. It looked with interest at the rest of the group, ready to feast. But the Great Old One had no chance, as it felt a powerful mass crash into it.

Godzilla barreled into the Father of Serpents with enough force to topple a mountain, and soon both giants were ever closer to the nearby sea, battling each other high above the smaller fighters. They did not attempt to help, as they were using this as a chance to check their injured while the two giants fought.

_Come on, Godzilla_, Sonic thought towards the great kaiju as he sped over to the group to make sure everyone still alive was fine.

Godzilla bashed a fist into Yig's face, cracking on the Great Old Ones fangs apart. Yig roared, and grappled with the kaiju, who was at a disadvantage due to having lost an eye. In a swift motion, Yig opened his maw, and with great force, bit down deep into Godzilla's neck with his remaining fang. Godzilla roared in agony, and below him, he could almost see the fear in the eyes of those he was supposed to protect. In his massive chest, the heartbeat of the great kaiju was beginning to slow, as the Yig's alien poisons quickly spread throughout his towering body. Godzilla struggled against the Great Old One, who still held on with a powerful grip, continuing to pump a steady supply of alien poison.

But Godzilla had not given up yet, and as they others watched, his back spines began to glow brighter than ever. He began to radiate so much energy that Yig actually let go of him, the Father of Serpents mouth having been charred black in various places from the intense heat. But Godzilla grappled Yig back, pushing both of them into the sea.

Godzilla's spines could be seen bright from under the water, and the waves moved and crashed at the fighting underneath. Then, a loud, defiant roar could be heard, before the light from underneath the water flashed.

In a massive surge, the sea itself rose up. Energy from underneath the waves blasted out, and a bright flash of light caused those outside the water to cover their eyes. The explosion cracked on the planet's surface, and the light from it was bright enough for Kareem to see from above. When it subsided, the waters lay still.

Godzilla had gone into a complete atomic meltdown as a final death throe. It had annihilated Yig completely and now yet another Great Old One was trapped beyond time and space once again.

The Creator gained hope, but he also felt sadness at the same time.

Because for every Great Old One defeated, more of his creations were slain.

"Why my world…" he said to himself, "Why mine…"

In space above, the five remaining Great Old Ones had seen the defeats of two of their number. Whatever these things on the surface where, it was a fact they were not puny life forms. But Cthulhu, the foremost of them, knew that they were beginning to weaken. The denizens of this world could not fight forever, and soon, Great Cthulhu would have this world in the palm of its cold, alien hands.


	10. Part 10

And the next installment to my grand tale is up! Read it now, because it's coming your way!

______________________________________________________________________________________

The explosion was a large one, but even after it had subsided, it kept the remaining in a state of perpetual shock. Now that Godzilla, the towering kaiju who had been wiping out aliens left and right, was dead, the approaching battles seemed to sound harder and grimmer than ever before.

Even as Sally made sure to provide everyone with a little of the rejuvenating energy she could produce, it still wasn't able to remove the grief the group was feeling as a whole.

Knuckles stared at the ground, images of death going through the echidna's mind. Godzilla, Blaze and the others had been actually killed, removed from the lives of them all; forever.

_It's all my fault, I should have been stronger…,_ Knuckles thought as the others readied themselves, for they knew the arrival of the next Great Old One was imminent. Jack Skellington warmed himself up, extending his fingers into the ground below him as practice. They seemed to puncture the dirt easily, but the skeleton still wondered if it would be enough.

The three Eds where just as frightened as they portrayed themselves to be by all of this fighting. Shadow still pretended to be unaware of those around him. Team Chaotix, which consisted of Espio, Vector and Charmy, were beginning to feel their minds slip, but they held on anyway. As if by some cruel, cosmic joke, the group looked up weakly to see the next Great Old One already coming down from the sky.

This one came down fast. So fast, in fact, that it managed to actually land in the middle of a small congregation. The Great Old One did not crush anyone in its impact, but the fear that struck the hearts of those around it was more than enough. Ithaqua, the name of this new being that had arrived on the world, stood up high above the smaller organisms below it.

This Great Old One, who was sometimes called by the title of the Wendigo, was not nearly as large as Yig was, but still a towering figure nonetheless. Ithaqua was of humanoid form, and he was like a icy colossus. His face was almost like a skull, lacking few features, except for the eldritch white eyes glowing within it. The Wendigo's skin looked like it was pulled tightly over the creature's bony frame. It was the color of white ice, with spots of black cluttered among it. Around his skeletal form, grayish rags seem to hang randomly and loosely. Ithaqua moaned loudly, and the ground around its large feet began to freeze.

Two of those standing close to Ithaqua's feet, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5, were easily caught in the Great Old One's terrifying visage.

They were frozen in fear, even as the Ithaqua leaned down his skull-shaped head right in front of them. He looked at both children with his alien eyes, an evil presence clearly emanating from within them. Without mercy, the Great Old One opened its mouth, a cold wave of air blasting out.

It hit both Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 before either could react, the cold beginning to freeze them into human ice sculptures. Soon, they were completely frozen, and as the others watched in terror, Ithaqua brought down a massive foot, shattering both frozen KND operatives into a thousand pieces. The remaining KND, which now only consisted of Numbuh 1, 3 and 4, went into shock at the sight of their comrades ends.

Numbuh 4 seemed to almost collapse on the ground. Tears almost began to well from his eyes, but he held them back, standing up. Beside him, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 could feel anger beginning to emanate from the Australian boy next to him, and they had no time to react as Numbuh 4 ran forward.

"YA ALIEN FREAK! I'M GONNA DESTROYINATE YA!" Numbuh 4 screamed out in fury, running fast towards Ithaqua, who hadn't seen the boy until he felt Numbuh 4 give him a powerful punch in the leg. The Wendigo roared out in agony, clutching its injured leg as it finally looked down to see Numbuh 4, who was climbing up its other leg, ignoring the intense cold that was biting at his hands as he did.

The Great Old One was not used to smaller beings fighting back, so he did not immediately pick Numbuh 4 off his body. It was a mistake though, and the Australian boy punched right into Ithaqua's body, a punch that cracked right into the Great Old Ones thigh. The creature let out an unearthly screech, this time grabbing the small figure attacking it. Numbuh 4 fought and struggled, but Ithaqua's grip was strong, holding the boy tightly in its hand. Before the KND operative could react, the Great Old One threw him aside like a insignificant toy. Numbuh 4 would have fallen hard into the ground below, if not for the help of Numbuh 3, who used her telekinesis to stop the boy from finishing his deadly fall.

The others had already begun to attack the new Great Old One. Samurai Jack, one of the foremost warriors at this point, slashed at Ithaqua's arm as he made a great leap upward. The Great Old One roared in agony at the slice of the ancient blade, but responded by grabbing Jack while he was airborne. Jack's sword fell to the ground, while he was caught in the grip of the Great Old One, who stared at the samurai malevolently. Jack did not cower in fear, giving the Great Old One a powerful expression before waiting to be crushed. But Ithaqua never had the chance, for he shrieked, dropping Jack out of his hand. Buttercup had wrapped her shadow form around Ithaqua's body, slashing at its back with dark claws.

"Let's see how much we can make you squeal!" the green-eyed girl said as she continued her slashing. While the Great Old One was busy attempting to freeze her off, he felt more attacks directed towards him. Vector The Crocodile, another being who had been granted powerful strength, bit down hard on the Wendigo's leg with his jaws. Ed, Edd and Eddy were focusing their plasma field directly towards the center of the Great Old One's body, and Ithaqua could feel the heat building up on his skin. But with these constant attacks that the group was providing, they failed to notice that Ithaqua seemed to be stalling, as if he was purposely holding his power back.

From the distance, Shadow could feel it. Like an icy spike in his mind, he could sense that Ithaqua was bringing everyone closer to him on purpose. He had to act fast.

As the many ahead assaulted the Great Old One, Shadow focused for a moment, teleporting himself right into their midst. It was only then that they began to feel the cold that was growing around them. Ithaqua's eyes were shining, and he roared, about to release a wave of icy death that would flash freeze all those in a close radius. Shadow felt the cold gripping his black body, but he ignored it, closing his eyes as he let energy coruscate through him. It showed in a purple color, and it was brilliant enough for those fighting Ithaqua to look in curiosity. The Great Old One ignored it, the cold quickly surging back quickly into his body as he was almost ready to explode it outward.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow announced, the aura around him spreading, just as Ithaqua released his wave of cold. All those in the immediate radius of the Great Old One seemed to just vanish instantly, teleporting behind the others who had yet to get a chance to attack alien monster. But it was a smart move, for the Great Old One had unleashed a powerful wave of cold and ice that washed over the surrounding area. It bit and sliced at everything, and the cold could be felt by those even twenty or more so feet from it.

When Ithaqua finally caused his ice storm to subside, he found that it had only taken a single life. In the exact spot he had teleported to, Shadow stood, his arms raised from enacting his Chaos Control. The black hedgehog was frozen completely solid, having only been able to save those around him from harm. The Great Old One smashed aside the ice statue of Shadow, shattering it as he charged towards those who remained alive.

"SHADOW!" Sonic yelled out, a mixture of sadness and anger gripping him at this sudden loss. Though they may have had their differences in the past, Shadow the Hedgehog had been what Sonic might consider his friend, and the way that Ithaqua had taken his life with almost no thought made the blue Hedgehog's anger flare up. Before Amy could stop him, Sonic had already begun running towards the approaching Ithaqua at mach speed, anger in his green eyes.

The Great Old One was still in mid-charge when he felt a powerful force crash into his chest. Sonic had rolled in a spiky ball during mid-dash, and jumped in the air right in time to slam his body right into Ithaqua. The Great Old One could not take the force, falling backwards and crashing down into the hard ground. Sonic jumped down, his expression very serious. If this had not been such a grim fight they were undergoing, the hedgehog would have flashed his trademark grin. But he did not, and as Amy, Knuckles, Dexter, The Rowdy Ruff Boys and the various others came up beside him, he knew that it was either Ithaqua, or them.

The group on one side of Ithaqua charged, while others closer to the Great Old One were reeling from its falling. Sally had almost been crushed, as the alien colossus had only fallen down on the hard earth just a few feet from her. She struggled to get up, but the dust that clouded up from Ithaqua's falling had caused her vision to blur. She rubbed her eyes, forcing the dust out, but when she could finally open them, she was staring face to face with the alien horror. Ithaqua had begun to arisen, and it put forward its horrible head, staring right into Sally's eyes. It began to open its ice-encrusted mouth.

But it did not get a chance to unleash its icy death upon the rag doll. For before this massive being had opened its maw, three sharp, spiky fingers impaled right into its alien skull. They went it quickly, and they went in painfully.

Ithaqua screamed. His alien roar was louder than ever before, hurting the ears of those around him, even as Jack Skellington retracted his fingers. But the Great Old One wasn't finished, ignoring the lethal wound as he reached a claw towards Sally. Jack launched his finger spikes again, causing Ithaqua to flinch his claw away as the skeleton jumped in front of the rag doll, his hands in a gesture of protection.

"Don't even try it." Jack told the creature, who still seemed to be alive as he reached his claw out to grab Skellington. Jack didn't move away, in fear of Sally getting hurt, and he cut through the claw with an outstretched spike, but it grabbed him in a powerful grip anyway. Jack struggled, punching his spiked hands through Ithaqua's skin, but he wouldn't let go. As Jack tried to break free, he began to feel the chill of the cold biting into his bony body.

"I will not let you take more lives, abomination!" Samurai Jack yelled out loud in defiance as he leaped high in the air, above everyone. Though Ithaqua was still laying down on the ground, hurt from Sonic's attack, and dying from Jack Skellington's, it was still able to find the energy to begin freezing the skeleton in his monstrous hand.

Samurai Jack's sword shone as the sun hit it, and he almost seemed suspended above everyone for a moment. Then, he came down, anger in his voice as he drove his ancient blade downward.

There was no scream this time. There was only a deep silence, and the sound of Jack's sword cutting clean through Ithaqua's exposed neck. In the instant that Jack had laid the death blow on the Great Old One, a rift seemed to emerge from reality itself, sucking in it all that was Ithaqua. Leaping back to avoid being drawn into the vacuum, the samurai only then saw that Jack Skellington had been frozen solid completely.

Before Samurai Jack could do anything, the skeleton's frozen form drifted into the void that had sucked away all of the Great Old One.

Samurai Jack reached out a hand to Sally, who took it, but did so sadly. He brought her away from the dissipating void, which looked as if it was about to burst. Finally, it collapsed in itself, exploding just a little bit outward in a flash of dark color.

The Great Old One, Ithaqua, was now back to where he had began; trapped in the farthest reaches of the universe, outside of time and space itself. But with this victory, the once noble and nimble Jack Skellington was no more.


	11. Part 11

_  
_And here comes the next battle everyone! It may sadden you a bit.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The mood had been shattered for this motley crew. Of their number, many were now dead. The Great Old Ones had slain their various friends in allies, without remorse and without second thought. The Creator had been watching the madness and death that had been occurring on the planet's surface, and there were many times he could not bear to watch. He sat upon an artificial chair, mixtures of anger, fear and pain coursing through his emotions.

_They're all going to die down there….,_ he thought. _And there's nothing I can do about it…. _

He had not created a world so that it would end in tragedy. That is why he had placed it outside of his universe, where it could remain uninfluenced by outside forces for all of its existence. But no matter how hard Kareem had tried, evil had managed to find his planet anyway.

Dexter looked away as the others tried to relax. But the truth was, none of them could.

With each Great Old One defeated, they lost more of their own. Dexter was never going to see Shadow, Jack Skellington, Spongebob or any of the others ever again. They were dead.

_I should have seen them coming…., _he thought, blaming himself for all this. _ I'm supposed to be the genius around here, and I didn't see these things' coming before it was too late…._

A presence of some sort began to materialize in front of the group, and they did not hesitate to ready themselves. Samurai Jack held onto his sword tightly, and the Rowdy Ruff Boys prepared themselves. The remaining Starfox members held their guns tightly in their hands, pointing them to shoot at whatever was appearing.

The presence seemed to finally make itself shown, and it was a familiar face. It was a tall boy with an afro, and he had glasses on his face. He smiled, but it seemed like a strange one.

"The Creator!" Tails exclaimed at the sight of the boy that had materialized in front of them. The boy's grin was strange, but Krystal sensed something unusual about him as well. For some reason, she could feel a powerful, yet dark, psychic presence entering her mind. But she assumed that the Creator always emanated something like this, so she let her gun hand fall to her side.

"You guys did it." This boy began to state, his grin strangely not disappearing from his face. "It's over."

"Mr. Creator" Cream the Rabbit said in a scared voice, holding Cheese in her arms as she stepped forward. "Are you sure all those bad things are gone?" Cream's look of sadness almost made the stone-faced Samurai Jack want to shed a tear.

"Yes. It's over. Come have a hug, and it will all be better." The boy said, opening his arms out to embrace the tiny rabbit, who stepped right up to him. She looked nervous, but it went away, and she hugged the boy tightly, little tears in her eyes.

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief, except Krystal. Her sight wasn't leaving the Creator, for she saw something especially strange. His face had literally grown a tentacle for a second, and only she had noticed it. Fear struck Krystal's mind, and at the same time, she could hear a horrible alien screech blare throughout her thoughts.

"THAT'S NOT HIM!" she yelled out in a feeble attempt, but it was already too late. Cream the Rabbit looked up in fear, because this boy had already begun changing. Tentacles and eyes sprouted forth from his human shape, breaking apart in slime. Cream tried to pull away, but the tentacle thing, which was expanding and growing bigger, held on to the rabbit tightly with its tentacles.

"Mr. Creator! Don't eat us!" Cream cried out in absolute fear, but the alien being did not listen. In the next second, a great, sucking mouth appeared by where Cream was being held, and before she could cry out again, it sucked her and Cheese right inside.

The others did not think before they acted. Krystal ran forward, her pistols shooting out red hot lasers that burned at this new creature. It was none other than Nyarlhotep, who was a being capable of his title, A Thousand Masks. Nyarlhotep had finally showed its true self, which was something that looked like a cross between an octopus and the stuff of nightmares. This Great Old One made no noise, and simply did not feel the many hits directed it. Nyarlhotep merely slammed its various scythed limbs about, with complete malicious intent.

"CREAM!" Tails seemed to shout out in complete fear, shock overtaking his face.

Krystal almost had her head cleaved off, jumping right into the air in a dodging fashion. The others seemed intent on taking down this new threat, charging toward the Great Old One in full force. Tails had already sprinted in front of the rest, piloting his mech with anger towards this new threat. Dexter came up beside him, shooting forth a red hot dodge ball from the palm of his mech.

The ball bounced off the one of a Thousand Masks, charring its alien skin a tiny bit, but doing little damage. Nyarlhotep remained silent, even as it reached out a slimy tentacle to grab unaware Rouge. The bat kicked and fought, trying to desperately to escape.

"Get your hands off me, freak!" she cried out, catching the attention of Knuckles the echidna, who barely was able to see her from behind the others. His attention suddenly changed to stopping the loss of another life, as he leaped over the others as he attempted to get to Rouge. But unfortunately, he was already too late.

There was a sharp sucking sound, and Knuckles looked to see that Nyarlhotep had already devoured Rouge, having sucked that bat directly into its digestive system just as it had done with Cream.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled out in worry, but the thing's eating was cut short, as it felt a salvo of fiery pain hit its body, causing it to thrash.

Knuckles looked behind him, to see that Tails was piloting towards the Great Old One as fast as he could make his mech go, an angry expression that seemed out of place on Tails. Tails leaped his mech up into the air, landing it right on top of the body of Nyarlhotep.

As the others watched, the fox remained intent, but he seemed to produce rage with every blow. He sliced, slammed and eviscerated in any way he could make his machine do, and the fox seemed to be gaining progress as Nyarlhotep struggled in apparent pain. But Tails was too intent on killing this new Great Old One to notice that it had been wrapping a slimy set of tentacles around the fox's mech.

"Tails! Watch out!" Amy tried to say to warn him, but it was to no avail, and suddenly, the mech was caught in the dark grip of the one of a Thousand Masks. Tails tried to struggle out of it, but he could not, and as Nyarlhotep began to exert pressure, the fox could hear the groan and rip of metal as his mech was being pulled apart. Then, the pressure was too much, and Tails was sent flying out of his mech onto the hard ground behind him as Nyarlhotep ripped his mech apart. The Great Old One threw the parts of the Tornado as easily as someone would throw aside toys, and Tails struggled to get up as Nyarlhotep slid towards him. But the thing would be interrupted again, but this time by a familiar three….

A wave of strange presences seemed to cover the Great Old One before he could reach the downed Tails, and they all seemed to have the same annoying voice.

"Why not pick on someone your own size? Or better yet, lots of me!" Charmy said as he and the many clones he could produce stung the Great Old One. It thrashed in pain, while Espio and Vector were almost upon it. Charmy's stinging onslaught seemed to have no end as his various clones attacked the Great Old One, and for a moment, it seemed to be giving in. But that moment passed, because all of a sudden, the Great Old One's body seemed to throb and move uncontrollably, as if it was undergoing spasms.

Charmy's seemed to be ignoring this, continuing to sting the one of a Thousand Masks. But Espio stopped, along with Vector behind him, sensing that something was wrong.

"Charmy! Back off!" Espio shouted out to the bee, but Charmy was having too much fun in his fighting, and he ignored Espio's warning. Suddenly, disaster struck, as patches of the Great Old One's body began to change color rapidly. Charmy and his equally ignorant clones failed to notice this, and they were caught by surprise when Nyarlhotep unleashed its attack.

In a split-second, the Great Old One seemed to sprout what looked like a forest of frog tongues that stretched out from its alien form. They each hit one of the Charmy clones, as well as Charmy prime, and one outstretched one nearly got Espio, who had only been saved by his ability to become intangible. The Charmys had not time to react for what Nyarlhotep did next, and they got one last glance back at Espio and Vector as the Great Old One sucked them all back into its form, completely swallowing all of them.

Vector's eyes twitched at the sight of his friend being suddenly swallowed, before the crocodile went into a complete rage, stomping his way towards Nyarlhotep. Espio attempted to stop him, but he didn't, expecting that Vector would just knock him out of the way.

"YOU ALIEN FREAK! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART FOR EATING CHARMY!" Vector roared as he quickly approached the mass of alien flesh. The crocodile closed the gap between him and Nyarlhotep, and with unbridled ferocity, Vector bit his jaws down on one of the Great Old One's tentacles. The thing seemed to thrash a bit in pain, and even more so when Vector brutally ripped his jaws upward, taking a chunk of Nyarlhotep with them. Vector went for another bite, but Nyarlhotep knocked him aside with a strong tentacle.

The crocodile fell backwards, and he watched as the tentacle seemed to go right up to his face. As if ready to strike, it looked as if this was his end. But the tentacle never hit, for it fell right on top of the crocodile as a shuriken cut right through it. Espio leapt in front of Vector ninja-style, throwing out more stars as he did so. The metallic objects sliced into the Great Old Ones skin, and it thrashed more in pain. Vector attempted to get up, a bit groggy from being knocked back. Espio was too worried about losing Vector as well, and he didn't have time to notice a tentacle speeding towards him. The chameleon barely had time to turn, and even as he did, he felt electricity painfully course through his reptilian body as the tentacle stuck to him. Nyarlhotep had configured its tentacle to become something suitable enough to incapacitate Espio for just a few seconds, and sure enough, Espio fell into unconsciousness. Just as with Charmy before, the tentacle snapped back quickly, bringing Espio into a waiting, sucking mouth.

Vector watched his friend become devoured right in front of him, and it just put the crocodile into more blind rage. He charged forward once again, this time punching and biting simultaneously into Nyarlhotep's form. Every hit was one of rage, but he failed to notice his hits were causing no damage to the Great Old One's skin, and slowly, it was wrapping its tentacles around Vector. He only realized this too late, managing to rip one off his arm, but two more took its place. Vector was now trapped in the aliens grip, and he gave it an angry stare as it sucked him into an open mouth.

The others, having watched the deaths of all three members of Team Chaotix, assaulted the one of a Thousand Masks in full force. Samurai Jack let out another onslaught of slices as tentacles reached for him, but they fell short, each from a clean cut from his sword. Amy slammed a tentacle aside with her hammer, the hit being a powerful one from the anger boiling inside her over the deaths. Knuckles ripped two tentacles off completely, throwing them aside as he punched another out of the way.

Krystal, Slippy and Falco let out the hot blasts of laser from their pistol, each hit scoring a charred mark on the Great Old One's skin. The thing continued to thrash from the multiple attacks directed at it. From Knuckles ripping off its tentacles with ease, and Samurai Jack slicing at even more, and Sonic cutting up even more as he rolled around in his ball form, the thing was beginning to feel itself weaken.

But it hadn't finished with its terror, and it stealthily slipped a tentacle below the eyes of everyone, heading for the unaware. And the one it managed to find was Slippy Toad, who was too busy shooting to notice the slimy appendage wrapping around his foot. Slippy suddenly toppled backwards, yelping as the tentacle began to speedily drag him towards the Great Old One.

"Slippy!" Falco said as he attempted to grab his friend before he could be dragged off, but his attention was forced away at shooting a tentacle about to wrap around him. Slippy felt himself going fast as he was dragged along, rubbing his back against the ground as he waited for the inevitable. He pushed a button that was inside his pocket, which he had purposely put there because he knew it was going to be used….

The others watched as Slippy was sucked right towards a waiting alien mouth. Shots fired by him, as Falco and Krystal desperately tried to stop him from being consumed. But Slippy knew it was over for him, and he looked back at them in sadness, right before he felt the slimy mouth swallow him.

"SLIPPY!" Krystal screamed out as she watched her friend become engulfed by Nyarlhotep, shooting and running towards Nyarlhotep at the same time, Falco beside her.

Slippy could only see darkness. Sucking sounds were all around him, and he felt muscular walls pushing him deeper into this thing. He hit something that felt like liquid with his feet first, but pain shot up his leg as he felt the digestive juiced began to do their work. He reminisced on Fox for a moment, before pushing the button.

Nyarlhotep sensed heat, and then, it felt sudden force. From the inside, fire exploded from a blast that occurred deep inside the Great Old One. The blast literally exploded Nyarlhotep apart, as well as sending Falco and Krystal flying back. Alien gel showered the area, huge globs of Nyarlhotep's matter splashing like heavy water against the ground.

Krystal and Falco were caught in surprise, and the others seemed to be wiping this alien matter of them. Suddenly, it began to move, and before anyone could react, the alien stuff was moving back to where Nyarlhotep had exploded, as if it was regenerating.

But it had no chance of coming back, for flame washed over the regenerating matter. Dexter took no chances, burning the remaining alien gel with a flamethrower from his mech. In anger, Tails stepped hard on a glob of it, his mech having been destroyed fully now, tears beginning to well in his eyes. Knuckles was feeling great sadness, because now Rouge was gone forever. Dexter sulked as he finished off Nyarlhotep, wishing once again that he'd acted sooner, and maybe prevented all these deaths.


	12. Part 12

Here's the next fight for you all. Just so you all know, this is not a tragedy. It will just seem like so until the time comes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Krystal's head was spinning. She stood up, fully realizing what had occurred. Slippy was dead.

"DAMN IT!" Falco nearly screamed behind her, beating at the ground in rage. She felt his pain, for now Team Starfox was down to only him and her. These aliens did not provide much mercy.

The others seemed to have equally taken their losses. Since the death of Jack Skellington, Sally refused to speak to anyone. When her rejuvenating energy was needed, she would supply it. Even then, it wasn't as potent as it should have been, for sadness was all she could feel.

The three Rowdy Ruff boys were all in their own grief. Boomer was the only one with tears coming from his eyes, while Brick merely tried to hide his. Butch had the angriest look he could make on his face, but he was hurting inside just like everyone else.

A whirring sound could be heard, and the survivors looked to see that a red cloud was beginning to form close to their proximity. They readied themselves, albeit weakly, for the mental fatigue they were undergoing was much more than any could take. The cloud began expanding, and unearthly shrieks started emanating from it.

Suddenly, it pushed its mass outward, causing a multitude of sharp-fanged mouths to emerge from the cloud. Red, octopus-like tentacles emerged from the cloudy mass, slithering and moving with life. Each of the mouths was blind, but they seemed to be able to sense the presence of the survivors in front of them, and the red storm cloud of death that was Shub-Niggurath floated forward.

"YOU AND YOUR KIND ARE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING SLIPPY!?!" Falco yelled out in rage, pulling out both of pistols as he charged forward. Krystal tried to stop him from going blindly, but he was too fast, and the bird was already unloading his pistol fire into the approaching cloud. The others attempted to follow him, but Falco was already in the path of Shub-Niggurath. In his rage and anger over Slippy's death, Falco did not register that none of his pistol shots were actually stopping the Black Goat, a title of this Great Old One. His pistol lasers merely entered the cloud, but they seemed to have no outward effect.

Falco felt a red tentacle slip around his ankle, and he shot down at it, burning it off with laser fire. But as he turned to attack Shub-Niggurath again, more tentacles were gripping his limbs, and Falco dropped his pistol. He looked forward into the cloud ahead, and he could hear the snarling of one of the Great Old One's many mouths. Falco spat into the cloud, before the tentacles dragged him inside.

"Falco!" Krystal said as she yelled his name out. Beside her, Numbuh 1 had taken the initiative, stretching his pliable form out to try and save the bird.

"I have let too many of Sector V fall, and I will not stand by and watch more die!" Numbuh 1 said fearlessly, his arms and upper torso expanding like a rubber band as he stretched forward. He could feel his arms entering the cloud, and they searched for Falco. As Numbuh 1 felt around, though, tentacles began enwrapping themselves around his arms, and the KND leader was being dragged in. Numbuh 1 attempted to pull back, but the many grasping limbs were two strong, and Numbuh one snapped into the cloud.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 3 cried out. She focused her telekinesis, picking up a large piece of wreckage from nearby, and flinging it towards Shub-Niggurath. The massive cloud of a being screamed in pain, as the piece of wreckage bounced off a vital organ inside of it.

Others were already converging on this creature, attacking to the fullest. Bubbles let the raging waters pour out of her little hands like tidal waves, and gurgling sounds could be heard as they filled the mouths of The Black Goat. The Great Old One slammed a tentacle into Bubbles, catapulting her little body backwards. But she didn't go very far, because she landed softly into the super-imposed hand of Boomer.

Ed, Edd and Eddy were directing their plasma field onto the cloud, and Ed seemed almost astounded with this beast. He pulled out a comic book from his jacket, momentarily cutting the plasma flow.

"Guys! It's the Blogar monster from the Issue #6 of Evil Tim!" Ed said stupidly, and Edd pushed the comic book away.

"This is not time for that, Ed! This is seri-" he tried to reply, but he didn't have the chance to finish, for a large tentacle hit the three Eds aside, sending them flying a few feet away.

Dexter had already begun to configure his mech to find weak points in this creature, and beside him, Tails had a wrench in his hand, ready to fight even without his Tornado. _There's got to be some weak point to this thing…._, he thought, watching as his sister, Dee Dee, was unleashing a sonic scream upon Shub-Niggurath.

For a moment, it seemed to be doing damage, and the Great Old One thrashed and screamed in alien agony from the sonic force. But it reached a tentacle out at the same time, which managed to shut over Dee Dee's mouth. Two more slithered out, dragging the helpless girl inside the horrific cloud.

"Dee Dee!" Dexter cried out, stunned at her sudden disappearance, and he suddenly noticed that there was a weak point to be found, trying to ignore his grief as he analyzed it.

Tails had already started in a flying charge towards Shub-Niggurath, his trusty wrench held up high. A tentacle went for the fox, but he batted it away. Like that of an octopus, they began surrounding him in mid-air, and Tails continued to remain airborne as he fought them off. One smacked against his face, causing him to drop the wrench, which went falling to the ground below. With nothing to defend himself with, Tails could only watch in horror as the many tentacles wrapped around every part of his body, causing his tails to stop spinning as he was dragged to many waiting mouths.

"Tails! I won't let them eat you, buddy!" Sonic said as he sped towards the tentacles, and he wasn't almost gone inside the cloud. Tails could see that Sonic was coming to try and save him, but he could also hear the snarl of a mouth close nearby. He turned to his friend, and gave him a last glance of goodbye before the cloud engulfed him.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed out, stopping in disbelief. He looked down in utter shock, ignoring the tentacles reaching for him. But they never got to the hedgehog, for Amy had gone in front of him, beating away the approaching limbs with her hammer.

As the others continued to fight Shub-Niggurath, Dexter approached some of those close to the back, sadness in his eyes, yet he remained serious as he spoke.

"There is a weak point inside this thing! It's a heart-like organ, inside of the cloud! We have to target it!" Dexter speedily announced, pointing one of his mech's fingers towards the cloud. Samurai Jack and Silver The Hedgehog looked up, and the samurai spoke.

"I can volunteer to finish this monstrosity. Even if it means my life will be compromised." Samurai Jack said solemnly, and beside him Silver spoke as well.

"I'll do it for Blaze. The samurai will probably need my psychokinesis to help hold of whatever is waiting inside that cloud." Silver responded, his hands beginning to glow.

"Good luck." Dexter replied, and Silver and Samurai Jack went in a dash towards Shub-Niggurath. Sally, who was a little to close to the Great Old One, did not struggle as she felt a tentacle wrap around her, Thoughts of Jack Skellington were the only things in her mind as she felt the red cloud engulf her.

Brick sped super fast in and out through Shub-Niggurath's cloud body, burning it up from the inside. The thing screeched from the laser form of the Rowdy Ruff, but it continued its attacks nonetheless. Butch was holding back some especially large tentacles, but could feel his strength beginning to diminish as he did so. Suddenly, his gigantic body was on the ground, and the tentacles began to converge on him.

But the Rowdy Ruff Boy was shocked to see that Knuckles had jumped on top of his giant form, punching away the tentacles. The echidna ripped a large one completely off, throwing is aside like a feather. Knuckles gave Butch a grin as the Rowdy Ruff stood up.

"Now you owe me." Knuckles said, and Butch kept the angry expression on his face, turning around while crossing his arms.

"I was fine on my own! I don't need some aardvark's help!" Butch said nastily.

"It's echidna!" Knuckles roared back angrily, kicking Butch hard in the shin before returning his attention back to the fight. Butch winced at the echidna's kick, but he pretended to shake it off as he went back by Boomer's side.

Samurai Jack and Silver were getting closer and closer to the large cloud that was Shub-Niggurath, and Silver was using his psychokinesis to hold back any approaching tentacles, while Jack cut more of them up with his sword. When there seemed none in their way for a moment, Jack yelled out a command.

"Go!" he said, and Silver jumped into the red cloud along with him. The samurai and the hedgehog came down onto the sandy earth, but what they were surrounded by could have been mistaken for a nightmare world.

The inside of the red cloud was like a web of long, bloody veins, and dozens of mouths seemed to be suspended on them. Large tentacles had already begun converging on the two intruders, and they ran through the cloud as they held them off.

Jack slashed more out of his way, searching for some organ-type structure. Silver was keeping the tentacles at bay with his psychokinesis, suspending those that got to close. Jack and Silver continued running, until Jack could see something up ahead.

About thirty feet away, Jack could see something large. It looked like a heart, as it was pulsating and beating, but it also looked like something completely alien. Silver grimaced as he saw it, but the two continued to fight onward, cutting away through the forest of tentacles.

They finally reached it, but screeches could be heard as the mouths of Shub-Niggurath sensed their presence, pushing their masses towards Samurai Jack and Silver. Silver held more at bay, throwing them back with his psychokinesis, and the samurai cut a mouth completely in half with an effortless slice from his blade.

Outside, the Great Old One's attention seemed to be pulling back into its own cloud. The others watched in a mixture of confusion and fear, but Dexter got especially worried as he saw the tentacles moving back to a specific spot in the cloud.

Inside, Jack had slashed away the last of the tentacles, and he got a full view of the sickening alien heart. It was like a pulsating mass of alien life, but strange purple energies seemed to be flowing inside of it. Jack walked towards it, sword ready in hand.

Silver was right behind him, holding back more of Shub-Niggurath, which seemed to be going wild. A tentacle slipped around Silver's wrist and another over his other wrist. He felt himself being pulled upward. Jack looked behind him, seeing that Silver was being pulled upward into waiting mouths. He looked ready to leap back and save Silver.

"Sorry….but this is it for me." Silver told him, before using his psychokinesis to push Samurai Jack right up to the alien heart. Jack was now right in front of the alien heart, and he held his sword high above him, ready to make the final strike.

But Shub-Niggurath wasn't finished, and tentacles were wrapping around Jack's arms, stopping him from pushing down with his sword. The samurai struggled, and he could hear the mouths coming closer. The tentacles continued, and Jack felt himself weakening, the sword slipping from his grip. His body seemed to be descending into darkness, and the chopping of teeth was almost upon Jack.

But Samurai Jack would not let himself end this way. In a yell of defiance, he pulled down on his arms, ripping away many of the tentacles. Before more could grab on, he let one last yell out, pushing the blade of his sword straight into the beating alien heart.

There was a burst of purple light, and Jack saw nothing more.

Outside, the others watched in shock as the cloud of Shub-Niggurath began sucking back into it. The Great Old One's mouths screamed in an alien symphony, and tentacles thrashed as they were sucked in. Finally, the rest of the cloud came inward like a vacuum, and the screams silenced. Shub-Niggurath was banished, back into the void beyond time and space that it had crawled out of. But Dexter could not shake the sadness and grief that was gripping him. He literally fell out of his mech, crying upon the ground he fell on. Dee Dee was dead.

The others felt the sadness as well. The remaining survivors surrounded Dexter, trying to comfort them. But if had not been for the sacrifice of Samurai Jack and Silver, they might have all perished. Sadly, there were still two surviving Great Old Ones, and one was already on its way….

.


	13. Part 13

I update fast, don't I? Well, if you can, read the next part while it's being written. Because next up....is the final and most epic battle of them all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic just didn't know if he could take it any longer. Dexter was undergoing his own pain, because of the loss of his sister, Dee Dee. And Sonic knew that as much as Dee Dee had a brain the size of a peanut, and was one of the loudest and most annoying being on the planet, Dexter still cared for her much more than he put out. But Sonic had just lost his best friend. The yellow fox that always seemed to be inventing and putting smiles on Sonic's face. That fox wasn't alive anymore.

Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder, and the familiar voice of Amy Rose spoke to him.

"Sonic…." She began to say, but the hedgehog pushed away from her angrily.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to hear about your obsession over me, Amy!" he said without thought, and he could hear Amy moving away.

"Fine. Be as nasty as you want. I don't need to listen to it." She replied, anger in her eyes, straining her face. She walked towards Dexter, who was making calculations about his mech, having stopped his crying. Still, the look of sadness was still gripping him.

"Do you think we'll make it out of this, Dexter?" Amy asked the genius, causing him to look up from his work. Amy Rose's green eyes seemed to draw Dexter in, and for a moment, he could not look away. Amy Rose waved a hand in front of his face, completely unaware of his crush on her.

"Umm….you okay, Dexter?" she said unsurely, and the genius blinked, finally processing what she had asked him.

"I'm fine….but frankly, I do not know if we'll make it out alive. There are still more of these things…and…they are here once again." Dexter replied, pointing a weary finger about forty feet in front of them. Amy looked to see what he was looking at, and the others turned their attention to it as well.

A sudden dust storm had begun to pick up, and the members of the group put their hands above their eyes to avoid the whipping sand and dirt. The storm seemed to cloud everything, but something began to emerge from it. As the assortment of characters watched, a figure was coming out of the dust. It looked tall and lanky, built like an elderly man.

Finally, the dust seemed to unnaturally subside, and the figure was fully visible. It was a humanoid shape, and it looked no bigger than Krystal. This figure wore a sickly yellow cloak, which seemed ancient as its edges were worn. Strange marks adorned its cloak, and a hood was fully over its face, covering it from view. The creature's hands ended it gnarled claws, and its exposed skin was an old, dirt gray color. Though he did not look like much, this was Hastur, The King in Yellow.

Sonic looked at this new being in disbelief. _This is a Great Old One?, _he thought, and the sudden feeling of anger began boiling in his psyche again. He looked forward in anger, his attention now on eliminating this new Great Old One. Sonic would make them pay for what they did to Tails.

The others were caught in surprise at Sonic, who sped past them before they could even attempt to speak. Running as fast as he possibly could, Sonic was completely intent on the destruction of this new Great Old One, his eyes full of anger and hatred.

"You're going to pay for eating Tails!" he announced in anger, raising his fist as he was about to close the distance between him and Hastur. But he suddenly stopped, and Sonic felt the air beginning to rush from his lungs. The King In Yellow had not even moved any other part of his body as he used one unusually strong hand to grip Sonic's neck. The hedgehog struggled as Hastur held him with alien strength, and although the Great Old One's face was hidden, Sonic could feel an unnatural presence emanating from under the yellow cloak. With even less mercy, Hastur threw Sonic aside, and the hedgehog flew backwards into the dirt.

The others had already sprung into action. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, the last remaining members of Sector V, circled Hastur, who seemed almost unaware of their presence. Numbuh 4 charged, his fists raised, and on the other side, Numbuh 3 began lifting a piece of large wreckage, intent of flinging it into the Great Old One.

But for as slow as the King in Yellow seemed, he acted fast, grabbing Numbuh 4 by the throat, and at the same time, causing his free hand to burst forth like a tentacle, which enwrapped itself around Numbuh 3's neck. He pulled the two in close, so close they could feel the emanation of terror coming from him, and then, they felt themselves growing weaker. Hastur unnaturally sighed, and suddenly, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 seemed to just dissolve into globules of blue energy, which Hastur siphoned straight from the air as it darted into the confines of his yellow cloak.

As much as the others were attempting to ignore this sudden death, they shook it off, and continued their assault. Brick tried to focus his laser form to direct it at Hastur, but it fell short, and the red Rowdy Ruff cursed himself under his breath. Butch had already grown to giant size, beginning to lift a foot over the small Great Old One.

"Not so tough now, pipsqueak!" Butch retorted as he felt his foot begin to press into the Great Old One. But the Rowdy Ruff was once again to overconfident, and Butch toppled backwards as he felt the quick application of force delivered by Hastur.

Suddenly, water began rushing rapidly into the Great Old One, and he almost had trouble keeping still. Bubbles was overhead, letting the raging waters pour forth. Buttercup was slithering forward in her shadow form, and Blossom was readying her teleportation. Their attack did not go into effect however, as Hastur let one of his hands blast forth, grabbing Bubbles in its grip.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed, slithering fast towards Hastur, closing the gap between them. Blossom had already teleported, and in the next second, she would have the perfect shot against the Great Old One. But it had anticipated all their attacks, and swiftly dealt with all of them. Bubbles, who had been struggling in Hastur's grip, suddenly seemed to evaporate, and her life-force was easily siphoned up. Blossom managed to teleport next to Hastur, but she had no time to react as she was swiftly caught in the grip of a strong hand. The King in Yellow's other hand shot down, literally grabbing the shadow that was Buttercup, who became her material self as she was pulled upward. With the two Power Puff Girls in his hands, Hastur did not move, and they became energy in his hand, which he sucked up like a vacuum.

The death of the three Power Puff Girls seemed to hit the Rowdy Ruff Boys the hardest. They all attempted to attack Hastur, who tossed them all aside like they were insignificant insects. Boomer still had tears in his eyes as he felt himself flying through the air, having been punched in the gut by the Great Old One.

Ed, Edd and Eddy focused their plasma field, and as it hit Hastur, he actually seemed to be damaged, his cloak beginning to singe. But he turned, and quickly, his two hands shot forth, grabbing the throats of Ed and Edd. They struggled, and their plasma field stopped. In the next second, they became the same energy that the others had been turned into. Eddy, who was the only one left, watched helplessly, unable to produce plasma without his two friends, as the hands claimed him as well.

Hastur savored the taste of fresh life-force silently, but his joy was cut short, by a very hard punch to the back. Knuckles felt his fist hit something squishy underneath Hastur's yellow cloak, and he was surprised to see that the Great Old One turned quickly to face him. Before Knuckles could react, he felt one of Hastur's fists connect with his chest, and the echidna crashed into the ground thirty feet behind him.

Once again, the Great Old One felt more interruptions, which were stopping him from finishing off Knuckles. They were from Krystal, who was busy shooting red hot lasers from her pistol. Even though she was the last member of Team Starfox, she did not intend to give in. Her lasers seemed to be doing some degree of damage, and she continued.

But a psychic scream emanated in her mind, and she felt the force of Hastur's hand, which had grabbed her throat and was pulling her in. The blue vixen struggled, and Hastur seemed to be emotionless, pulling the vixen in close. Krystal felt her body weakening rapidly, and she saw a bright, white light, right before the King in Yellow had converted her into life-force he could absorb.

Dexter launched a missile from his mech, and it hit the back of Hastur, who turned in response. He looked ready to send his hands flying out, but he was interrupted by the force of a very powerful hammer.

Amy Rose bashed in one the Great Old One's arms, and it looked like it had been broken. She continued her onslaught, hammering down on every part of the Great Old One's body. Finally, she looked as if she had won, but horror gripped her as her hammer caused Hastur's hood to come off.

Hastur bended all of his body back to its original shape, like it was made of some fleshy alien rubber. It then put its face up, which stared directly into the pink hedgehog's eyes.

It was like terror personified, for Hastur's face was something not meant to be seen by any being. It was a mass of eyes and fleshy tentacles, which pulsated and moved in a sickly fashion. Fear had completely enwrapped Amy Rose, as her mind began to unravel at the sight of this horrid face. Frozen in fear, she could not struggle as Hastur grabbed her by the throat, and brought her above the ground. He could have siphoned all of her life force at once, but he wanted to savor this one's fear, for that made it all the better.

The King in Yellow then sensed something approaching, and it was fast.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sonic said, his fists ready as he ran with unfathomable speed towards Hastur. But the Great Old One stopped the hedgehog like he had done before, grabbing him by his throat as he ran. Sonic struggled furiously, but the King in Yellow threw him aside once again, this time with such force that Sonic felt as if he'd been hit by a train.

Hastur turned his alien face towards Amy again, who began to attempt to break free from the alien's grip. He savored her fear, and soon, she could feel this Great Old One slowly begin to siphon the energy out of her, bit by bit.

On the ground some feet away, Sonic struggled to get up. His arms could have been broken, but he ignored the pain. The hedgehog could only watch as Amy was being slowly killed, and a thousand thoughts entered his mind at once.

_Can't….I can't let her die._

_I won't surrender…_

_I won't give up…_

_I won't! I won't!_

"NO!" Sonic yelled out, and around his head, seven shapes began to appear. Hastur turned his attention from absorbing Amy, as he suddenly felt a large presence of energy. Rotating around Sonic's head, were seven stones. They were emeralds, to be more precise, and each was a different color. Light emanated from each one, and as they rotated, Sonic closed his eyes. The Chaos Emeralds began moving, each remaining in perfect motion. They began to spin faster and faster, and then suddenly, they stopped, disappearing.

Then, Sonic exploded in light.

Hastur was caught in surprise, and so were Knuckles, Dexter, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, and Amy herself. Sonic began to rise up from the ground, his form glowing a golden yellow. His back quills were raised, and his eyes shone. Before Hastur could even respond, Sonic flew into him faster than light itself. Amy had been dropped on the ground, and she looked up in surprise as Sonic brought Hastur high into the air.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!" Sonic roared in his super form, punching Hastur constantly. The Great Old One was overtaken with the power emanating from each punch, and he could not fight back. Sonic's barrage of punches hit with great force, each one harder than the last.

Hastur moved quickly, attempting to slash at Sonic with an outstretched hand. But the hedgehog was too fast, and for the first time in a millennia, Hastur screamed in alien agony as Sonic ripped his arm completely off. Hastur felt even more punches, and parts of his face were bursting at the energy Sonic was producing.

Finally, Sonic held the shrieking Great Old One tight, and he began to climb higher and higher into the air. At the edge of the atmosphere, Sonic gave Hastur a final look, and then, flew downwards faster than light itself.

They hit the ground with an explosion of light, and a great shriek could be heard as The Great Old One perished in an inferno of energy.

The light lasted for a few seconds, and when it dissipated, Amy could see that all was left was Sonic, who was normal again. He stood up, grinning, inside of a small crater.

Beside the hedgehog's foot, there was a piece of Hastur's cloak. It got caught in a gust of wind, silently floating away.

"Amy…" Sonic began to say, literally running right up to her. For a moment, the two hedgehogs were caught in each other's gaze, before Amy caught Sonic into a hug, one of which he returned. Amy almost began to cry into Sonic's shoulder, and she could feel Sonic pulling her back, staring right into her face. He looked at her as if she had come back from the dead, and before she could say another word, the most unexpected thing happened. Sonic leaned in close, and to Amy Rose's complete surprise, he kissed her right on the lips.

She was caught in shock, and her limbs hung by her side. Amy finally returned Sonic's embrace a moment later, and it was the sweetest sensation in the world. She felt as if she was in heaven, and Sonic could feel something warm brewing inside him as he kissed Amy. From afar, Dexter's hopes fell into oblivion. And as the two hedgehogs's kissed, the Creator watched from above, in a mix of happiness and grief.

In happiness, the Creator was glad that the two had finally ended up where they should be, and it brought a warm feeling to his heart. But the grief overshadowed it, accompanied by fear.

The last Great Old One was already descending upon the planet. All that was left were the Rowdy Ruff Boys, Dexter, Knuckles, Sonic and Amy. This Great Old One was large and very powerful, and its tentacle mouth slavered at the thought of the world waiting for it. With the six of its allies now banished, it would be able to rule this world. This Great Old One would wipe out the puny life forms that had managed to defeat its brethren. This one would build cities upon this world that would be greater than even R'lyeh.

Great Cthulhu would come. And with his coming, the end of this world would follow.

____________________________________________________________________

As a note, if there is anyone I barely mentioned, such as Ash or Turok, it means they died early and had little influence in the battle. Just so you know.

.


	14. Part 14

The final battle is here! It will be the most epic yet! And it will be the last deaths I have to write! Yay!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic finally detached himself from Amy, who still seemed caught in surprise.

"Sonic…" she began to say awkwardly, "What was that for?"

"I….I really don't know what to say. I guess I'm just too afraid of losing you." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, a red blush beginning to creep on his face.

"You mean a lot more to me than I make it seem, Amy", he said in a low voice.

This might have been the moment where Amy Rose would literally leap on Sonic like a predator of the jungle. The moment where she would begin talking about their future wedding, and what kind of dress she would wear, as well as who she would invite. But this time, as if the very laws of the universe themselves had been broken; Amy did not obsess over Sonic. She smiled and gave him a warm hug that he did not expect. Sonic didn't know what to do at first, but he soon returned Amy's hug, holding her tight as he let a few tears come from his green eyes.

From afar, Knuckles the Echidna watched the two embrace, and it almost brought a smile to his stone cold face. Nevertheless, Knuckles crossed his arms, looking up into the sky. The echidna had a feeling this wasn't over yet. And even if they did make it out alive, it would only be them. Everyone else is dead.

Dexter checked more calculations he had made, realizing there was only one Great Old One left. But as he looked at a screen on his mech's onboard computer, his face turned into a look of fear.

"Great Cthulhu." He said out loud, causing the other six to turn towards him. Brick raised an eyebrow, while his brother, Butch, seemed to just wear an angry expression on his face. Boomer said nothing, as if he was still mourning his losses.

"There's still more?" Brick asked the genius, exhaustion in his voice.

"This is the last. But it is the strongest of them all. This will truly be the fight of our lives." Dexter responded solemnly.

"I'm ready. I'll hold nothing back." Knuckles said, approaching Dexter, who looked back at him in surprise.

"And so are me and Amy." Sonic interjected, with Amy Rose beside him. More of Dexter's hopes were destroyed as he saw the two hedgehogs tightly holding hands.

"We aren't giving up yet." Brick added, his brothers joining his side

"I'll take anything this thing throws at me." Butch exclaimed, readying his fists. Boomer was silent for a second, but he looked up, slowly responding.

"I'll….I'll do it for Bubbles." He said quietly. They all seemed to be caught in each others emotions, and at that moment, they were more alike than they could ever imagine. Knuckles and Butch looked at each other in mutual respect, shaking hands. Sonic and Dexter bumped their fists together. The geniuses purple gloved hand and Sonic's white gloved hand contrasted as they met.

But their bonding was but short, for something large had begun to descend from the sky.

As the seven looked up, they saw a massive shape begin to descend. It was coming closer and closer, and it landed only fifty or so feet away from them. The massive creature landed almost nimbly, and it fully revealed itself.

It was a creature whose size rivaled that of the great kaiju Godzilla. The thing's body was built like a human, but it could be described as a caricature of a dragon, human and octopus. Its head looked like that of a gargantuan octopus, and the many tentacles upon it seemed to serve as its mouth. Its eyes were large and a dark black, coupled with an otherworldly look to them. The tentacles seemed to taste the air itself.

This Great Old One's skin was a dark green color, and it seemed to have an overpowering odor of the briny deep. On the things back, there were huge, dragon-like wings, which flapped as it brought itself fully to the ground. The monster's arms ended in wicked claws, and its gaze looked at the remaining seven with malicious intent.

This was the final one. This was the most powerful of all the Great Old Ones. This was Cthulhu, The Master of R'lyeh. He roared an alien noise that was unlike any of the Great Old Ones before him. It went outwards like a sonic blast, almost knocking the group away. Amy had almost been swept off her feet, having only been saved as Sonic held on to her tightly. Cthulhu stopped his roar, and he seemed to waiting for to see what these pitiful life forms could do.

"Time to show this alien freak what I'm made of!" Sonic exclaimed, running forward. As he did, he began to feel as if he was slowing down. He wasn't as fast any more. It was like the energy from the Creator had been siphoned away from him.

"What the?" he said as he ran, realizing how slow he had become.

"Sonic! Cthulhu's draining the energy from the Creator! We don't have the powers he's granted us anymore!" Dexter attempted to yell out to him, having found out this information from his various calculations. Sonic turned in surprise, unaware of the massive claw reaching for him.

"What?!?" he said, and then, he felt the air rapidly being squeezed out his lungs as he was in the grasp of the Great Old One. The Master of R'lyeh brought Sonic up above the ground, and soon, the hedgehog was staring directly into Cthulhu's face. Sonic struggled in the Great Old One's grip, but Cthulhu was way too strong, and he stared at Sonic with his inhuman eyes. Then, he opened his tentacle mouth, and Sonic was staring into a cavernous hole. The hedgehog looked back at Amy, giving her a final grin. She had tears welling profusely from her eyes, and she could only watch in horror as Cthulhu swallowed Sonic whole.

"SONIC!" Knuckles nearly screamed out, going into a running charge towards the Great Old One. The Rowdy Ruff Boys were flying overhead, and although they had lost their powers, they too still had enough strength to fight on. Brick, Boomer and Butch sped through the skies above towards the face of Cthulhu, who was busy slamming Knuckles aside after the echidna had punched him in the knee.

Cthulhu felt what he thought were tiny insects darting around his head, and he only then looked up at the Rowdy Ruff Boys, who were delivering punches to his cranium. Thought they were of the superhuman degree, Cthulhu felt only tiny stings, and he waved a massive claw in the air, with intent of knocking these pests out of the sky.

"Woah!" Brick said out loud, nearly being knocked out of the sky as Cthulhu's green hand flew past them. Butch was flying forward angrily, and he managed to connect his hand with the Great Old One's sticky eye. The giant being barely registered the hit, and before Butch could react, one of Cthulhu's mouth tentacles wrapped around his little body.

"Butch! I won't let you get eaten too!" Boomer cried out, beginning to pick up air speed as he flew towards his brother. But Cthulhu had anticipated this, and while the young Rowdy Ruff was in mid-air, Cthulhu wrapped another free tentacle around him, cutting him off.

"No! Leave them alone, you hunk of calamari!" Brick shouted out at the sight of his brothers being caught like flies. The mouth tentacles of the Great Old One reached out for Brick, but he punched them away with sufficient force. He was almost near his two trapped brothers, until he too was caught by a tentacle. The slimy thing wrapped around his body tightly, and Brick felt like he was enveloped in rubber.

Cthulhu held these three boys in his tentacles, and all three struggled furiously. But the Great Old One knew it was the end for them, and as they watched in fear, Cthulhu used his tentacles to throw the three boys into the confines of his alien mouth.

Dexter was just as mentally fatigued as everyone else, but he fought on nevertheless. With what his mech could now only do, he climbed up on one of the Great Old One's legs, punching at its skin repeatedly. The briny odor almost made Dexter vomit.

"Come and fight the one and only Dexter! I will not surrender to any extraterrestrial life form!" the young boy genius shouted out as he continued to apply punches from his mech.

Cthulhu barely noticed his presence, as the Great Old One felt just another stinging sensation. As easily as one might pull off a band-aid, Cthulhu took a massive hand and pulled off Dexter from his leg. He brought the genius boys right up to his face, and Dexter struggled to fight him in his mech, punching and kicking with the limbs of the machine. Cthulhu sensed an incredibly complex mind in the skull of this being, and the alien wanted to toy with it.

As Dexter struggled, he began to feel something gripping his thoughts. It was like a blanket of fear. As his eyes looked at the horrible sight that was Cthulhu, his vision began to blur. In front of his face, there was now only death. Dexter's mind was cycling through every death that occurred during this ongoing battle, and he began to cry out in madness. The genius could no longer think straight, for Cthulhu had given him the dreams of madness that shattered the insanity of most mortals. Dexter could only continue to scream in insanity, and Cthulhu easily put the genius, mech and all, into his waiting mouth.

He savored this taste, for it was one borne out of madness. Cthulhu directed his attention back to whatever was left. He spotted a red shape on the ground, only a few feet away. It was Knuckles, who was still reeling from being hit by Cthulhu. The Great Old One reached out a clawed hand towards the downed echidna, with his alien mind set on corrupting the brain of this being.

But an interruption stopped the Master of R'lyeh. It came in the form of Amy Rose, who was desperately trying to beat the Great Old One away with her hammer.

"Leave Knuckles alone!" she shouted out, in the angriest voice she could muster. She battered at the briny flesh of Cthulhu, and though her hammer seemed to be continually bouncing off, she beat at him anyway.

Cthulhu took little notice, but this life form seemed to want to toy with him. Without second thought, he grabbed the small hedgehog in his grip, and as he did, her Piko Piko hammer had disappeared into thin air.

"Let…me…go!" she cried out to the Great Old One. Below her, Knuckles was just getting up, and he reacted immediately as he watched Amy in Cthulhu's grip. The echidna charged forward, one of his fists raised up, but Cthulhu was not unprepared. Knuckles felt more pain, as Cthulhu literally kicked him aside like one might kick a soccer ball. He crashed into the sandy ground, pain shooting up into his body as he connected with the earth.

Amy was caught staring into the horrible visage of Cthulhu. She tried to struggle, but she could not break free. Cthulhu, who was intent on finishing these life forms, exerted pressure on the tiny hedgehog. Amy Rose felt her body crushing, and as with Hastur, Cthulhu crushed her into the energy he could absorb. It darted into his skin, and he felt nourished by her life force.

Knuckles had watched Amy being absorbed from where he was, and with his two hands, he pushed himself up. His ribs felt broken, and various parts of the echidna's body were in great pain. Nevertheless, Knuckles fought on, shouting taunts to the Great Old One.

"Hey alien spring roll! Let's see if you can eat me up!"

Cthulhu noticed this small, red life form, and inside his mind, he made what might be considered an alien laugh. He approached Knuckles slowly, and Cthulhu was deciding if it should prolong the suffering of this one, or finish it quickly. Deciding that it would truly enjoy itself, the Master of R'lyeh slammed its hand into an unaware Knuckles.

The force was a great one, and Knuckles felt himself flying through the air, until he was stopped by an unforgiving building wall. He almost collapsed, and he fought for air. Cthulhu was approaching again, and this time he took Knuckles in the grip of his hand.

Knuckles pushed against alien claws with all the might he could muster, but it was to no avail. Cthulhu slowly began to crush him, and the echidna could feel air rushing from his body.

"NO!" Kareem said from up above. Knuckles was all that was left. The Creator slammed his hand on the artificial table, for if Knuckles failed, everything was over.

_I have to help him. I have to do something!,_ he thought, as he continued to watch Cthulhu's onslaught.

Knuckles had almost lost all the air in his lungs, but Cthulhu did want to finish him yet. The Great Old One threw the echidna forward, sending him crashing into the ground. More pain entered the echidna's body, and he spat out blood from his mouth. He tried once again to get up, and behind him, he heard the stomping of gargantuan feet as the Master of R'lyeh approached. Knuckles got onto his back, just in time to see a huge, alien foot about to crush him.

Cthulhu pressed an alien foot down, this time with the intent of killing the last life form. The Great Old One felt an application of force being pushed back against him and underneath his foot; Knuckles had both hands up, stopping the Great Old One from crushing him.

Though surprised, Cthulhu pressed harder nevertheless, and Knuckles began to feel a popping noise as he felt his arm bones bend. He groaned in pain, adrenaline fueling his attempt to keep himself from being crushed. But the Great Old One was gaining the upper hand, and Knuckles was beginning to feel his arms failing.

The Creator saw this, and he knew he had to do something. He could not grant Knuckles more strength, because he did not have enough power left to do such a thing. Instead, he motioned his hands. Kareem's eyes glowed faintly, hoping this last ditch effort might work.

On the planet, Knuckles was just about to crack. His arms were this close to breaking, and if they did, Cthulhu would crush him like a grape. Knuckles held on, every second straining his heart, arms and mind. Thoughts of those who died entered his head, and the echidna knew he could not give in. But the Master of R'lyeh had almost won, and Knuckles could feel one of his arms about to break.

Suddenly, distant voices could be heard by the echidna. They were low at first, but in a few seconds, they could be heard with great volume. They were the voices of those who had perished, and Knuckles listened in disbelief.

_Come on, Knuckles. You don't give up that easily, do you?_

_Do not surrender. You must not surrender. You can defeat this alien monstrosity._

_Do it for me, Knuckles. Then you can have your little Master Emerald all to yourself._

_Come on, aardvark! You're better than that!_

_You're our last hope, Knuckles. Don't give up!_

_I've seen great strength in you before. You can overcome this. We all know you can. _

There were many of these voices, but these were the most prominent. Sonic, Samurai Jack, Rouge, Butch, Tails, Krystal and others had spoken from beyond the grave, and the thought sparked hope in the mind of the echidna. The Creator watched in amazement, for something extraordinary flowed through Knuckles.

Knuckles roared, and to Cthulhu's surprise, he began to push upward on the Great Old One's foot. Knuckles then pushed up hard, and the Great Old One fell backwards as he felt the force the echidna had applied. Like his vigor had been renewed, Knuckles stood up.

Cthulhu got his gargantuan body back up, reeling from the push. Anger entered his alien mind, and he shrieked as he charged his alien girth towards the echidna.

Knuckles looked forward, waiting for the perfect moment. When Cthulhu was in striking distance, about to barrel into him, Knuckles unleashed a powerful punch to the Great Old One's knee.

It was nothing like the alien had ever felt. Cthulhu screamed in agony as his felt the skin on his knee burst apart. He knelt down, clutching his injured appendage. Knuckles mad a leap upward, and in the next moment, delivered a hard punch to the screaming alien's face.

Cthulhu felt more of this sensation of pain, because may of the tentacles on its mouth burst from the impact. The Great Old One's head cracked back, and Cthulhu felt itself fall forward, right onto the sandy earth.

Knuckles took no time, and the Great Old felt it self move. Suddenly, it was being lifted up into the air, by one of its legs. Knuckles roared in rage, slamming the entire Great Old One down with incredible force. Cthulhu was now bleeding alien ichor in various places, and it was moving weakly. Knuckles jumped on the downed creature's back, grabbing hold of one of its wings.

Cthulhu let out another scream of agony, for Knuckles pulled back on its wing with his hands, effectively snapping it. The echidna bent the tattered wing, and went for the next. Another snapping noise could be heard, followed by another of the Great Old One's screams.

Its wings now useless, Cthulhu could barely move, and its body was close to broken. Knuckles jumped off, landing only thirty feet from the downed alien. He gave the Great Old One a stare of anger. He would now redeem everyone. He would avenge them all.

"This is what happens when you mess with me! I don't use restraint!" Knuckles shouted to the dying alien, and he stomped his foot down as hard as he possibly could. The force was more powerful than he could imagine, strength even he never thought he had, and the planet itself shuddered.

From where Knuckles had stomped downward, the ground was beginning to crack. It broke apart like a rift was opening, and Cthulhu sensed the earth underneath him giving way too late. Unable to fly, the Master of R'lyeh felt the ground beneath him collapse, and his alien body began to fall through the rift in the planet. He tried to claw at the ground, grabbing for anything he could, but his weight was too much. He finally fell, screeching as he did. Knuckles stood silently, waiting for what was to come.

Cthulhu was falling rapidly, and as he fell through the planet's crust, he could feel heat approaching. The Great Old One grasped around for something to stop his fall, but the earth slipped in his alien claws, and the descent continued. Finally, he was getting closer to the planet's core, which burned as hot as a sun. The heat was burning at the alien's corporeal body, and he screamed loudly as his briny flesh bubbled. Cthulhu went only another few hundred feet more, before his entire body went up in flames. It burned and bubbled, and the Master of R'lyeh let out one last yell of alien pain. In the next few seconds, the Great Old One had incinerated.

Cthulhu had been vanquished.

Knuckles heard the death call of the alien echo up from within the planet, and he felt suddenly at peace. _I've finished this_, he thought, his mind suddenly being at peace. The echidna was starting to feel groggy, as if all the pain of the battle was coming at him at once. He struggled to stand, but collapsed a few seconds later.

The echidna's vision was going blurry. He could not see anything a few seconds later, his view clouded by a strong white blanket. Somehow, Knuckles felt he was ready for death. He was ready to go on to the next phase of existence. He felt at peace.

The white had finally overcome him, and Knuckles fell into unconsciousness. He saw a flash of light, and then, nothing more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Is Knuckles dead? And what of the almighty Creator? You'll just have to painfully wait for the next part to see!


	15. Part 15

And here comes the ending for you all. I have to say, this was a real blast writing. Thank you all so much for your reading and reviewing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Knuckles felt himself moving upward, and to the echidna, it felt like he was ascending to heaven. His body was as light as a feather as it increased speed to his destination, and his vision still was blocked by a white blanket.

Finally, the echidna landed on some sort of ground. His vision began returning, and he could see what looked like a white room in front of him. There was a table, a single, comfortable-looking chair, and a large window. It seemed to be overlooking the planet, as space was visible inside it. Knuckles stood up awkwardly, and in the chair, a figure sat.

"Where….where am I?" Knuckles asked, looking around, and the figure turned. It was none other than the Creator.

"You're where I usually reside. I get a front seat to everything from here." He told the echidna with a grin, and Knuckles suddenly began to remember all that had transpired on the planet below.

"You defeated Cthulhu, Knuckles." He told the echidna, who seemed to become angry.

"I did! But what's the point! Everyone except me is dead!" Knuckles shouted back to the Creator, a furious look on his face. "You think this is all a joke? Everyone is dead!"

The Creator smiled, and to Knuckles, it seemed like Kareem was mocking him.

"Don't worry. Since you managed to kill Cthulhu, I got my power back. I can bring them all back. I can fix everything." He said out loud, and the echidna's expression suddenly changed from anger to surprise. He started to talk, but quickly.

"You can bring everyone back from the dead?" Knuckles asked, warm thoughts of the perished reentering his mind.

"Of course I can!" the Creator responded. "I brought you back from near death! Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I'm called "the Creator" for a reason." Kareem responded, like Knuckles was clueless.

"Then do it! Turn everything back to the way it was!" Knuckles pressed on to Kareem, who shook his head.

"Not yet. I have something else to do first." He told Knuckles, who had actually begun to calm down.

"What?" Knuckles asked, his mind becoming anxious to see everyone again.

"I don't want to do this but…..I'm going to have to make you forgot a lot of what has happened today. It's for you and everyone else's own good." The Creator told Knuckles, who seemed in shock at the Creator's proposal.

"What? Why?" Knuckles asked, this time angrily.

The Creator sighed.

"It's just…..I never wanted something like this to happen. My world was not one that should have been subjected to violence. I wanted peace, and I wanted to see you all live alongside each other without the influence of the outside world. That is why I created it. But these things….these, Great Old Ones, they came and almost destroyed everything I had created. You defeated them, Knuckles. But with your victory, you won't be able to shake off the death you've witnessed. I do not want a world borne of death and destruction. And so, you'll only remember that they came, you fought, and you won. Nothing else. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to take away some memories that I don't want to."

Knuckles listened, and the Creator's mind was on the fact that a relationship had actually transpired between Sonic and Amy. But those memories would have to be diminished, for the Creator did not want it to happen this way. So, it would have to happen all over again.

"Think of it this way." The Creator told Knuckles, "Everyone gets a fresh start again. You'll all just know that you were part of a massive war, in which you all triumphed. And you have my word, that with your banishment of the Great Old Ones, they will never come back to my world ever again."

"You have a point, I guess." Knuckles responded, not wanting to admit he was wrong. The Creator put out his hand, smiling.

"So, do we have a deal?" Kareem asked, and Knuckles took the human's hand firmly.

"Deal.", he said, and at the moment he spoke, everything suddenly went white.

Knuckles was now back on the planet again. And his head was spinning. He was having trouble remembering things, but he knew that something important had happened the other day. He knew that they had all made it out okay.

All around him, many familiar faces had appeared. Samurai Jack looked in surprise, wondering what had truly happened. Blaze and Silver gave each other hugs, for even though they did not remember much, they knew that the significant other was okay again. The KND all went into a group hug, and even Numbuh 4 joined in. All of Team Starfox was together again, and Falco almost went into tears.

Everyone who had supposedly died was now alive again. It was as if a miracle had happened.

"This is strange." Jack Skellington said, inspecting his bony body, "I was dead."

"You're already dead!" Shock squealed, while Lock and Barrel giggled behind her.

"I mean dead like I was before. I'm here and dead again." Jack responded, but Sally merely gave him a warm hug.

"Does it really matter?" she said, hugging him tight.

"I guess not." Jack Skellington said, holding his love in his bony arms.

Team Chaotix were glad to know that they were all alive and kicking again, and at the same time, Shadow cracked an awkward smile. Rouge once again hugged an unsuspecting Knuckles, and the echidna's face showed obvious blushing as he was caught in the bat's embrace.

In the sea nearby, Godzilla was returning to the depths he called home. He turned, and if his anatomy had allowed him, he might have smiled.

Mandark looked as if he'd been through hell and back, but he was nonetheless relieved to be alive. Dexter was caught up in a hug by his sister, Dee Dee. The little genius let tears pour out of his eyes, for he was more than glad that she was alive again.

And Tails, who had just been comforting Cream and Cheese, could see two more familiar faces. Amy had Sonic in a death embrace, and although he was glad to see her alive, he nevertheless struggled to get out of it.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad you're okay!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad I'm okay too, Amy. I'm happy were all alive. Now….can you please let me go?" Sonic asked, and Amy released her hold on the hedgehog, slightly blushing. He almost distanced himself from her, but for some reason, he was feeling strange warmth in his heart when she had hugged him.

"Maybe we can go do something later, Amy. I'm sorry for snapping at you before." Sonic said to her, his voice genuine as he alluded to what he had said to her after she'd found him hiding under the shade of a tree. Amy blinked, and then caught him in another hug.

"Really? You're the best, Sonic!" she said, and Sonic nervously took in her hug.

Above, the Creator watched them all, smiling. He was glad that Knuckles had defeated Cthulhu. But in truth, it was a group effort. For if they had not all succeeded, Kareem would have been trapped in his void for eternity, stripped of his god-like powers.

And now, he became anxious, for he would be watching the development of a relationship between Sonic and Amy in the near future.

Now, he could continue to do what he did best. For as long as this world was destined to exist, he would watch and nurture those who lived upon it. It was his creation, and it was the denizens of this planet that had stopped the might of the Great Old Ones. It brought a tear to his eyes, and he wiped it away. For now, they could live in the way he had wanted.

Though it had been a hard choice, the Creator knew that wiping the memories of those down below would result in the start of something new. He could watch his creations grow in peace. And who knows. Maybe he'd stop by in the future.

For Kareem knew that although the battle had been won, there was still much more ahead of them. Their lives were now all interweaved, and in truth, the story never ended. The Creator took a last glance at the serene calm of his world. The space above now held the Great Fox once again. It was as if the Great Old Ones had never come.

The Creator fell into a much needed sleep, and his dreams were full of happiness. Everything was as it should be. The future looked bright.

**THE END**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________-**

That was one wild ride of a story, was it not? To make everyone excited, I have a lot of ideas for one shots and long stories in this world that will specifically focus on specific characters. We'll see when the first one arrives. Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
